


历代主角吐槽闲扯大会

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 没有第一代主角因为我没玩过第一代。





	1. 背景介绍

2代主角出场，鞠了个躬，站在主持人的座位前面。

大家好，我是TES2：匕落的主角，在下面的节目里面一律称为特使……哎，大家就别吐槽我的称号了。就这样，下面介绍三位嘉宾。

接下来出场的是TES3：晨风的主角，尼瑞瓦因！

尼瑞瓦因：大家好！主持人你好，我能问你个问题吗？

特使：请说。

尼瑞瓦因：二代故事结束以后，你去了哪里？

特使（扭脸）：好，下面有请下一位嘉宾。

尼瑞瓦因：……

特使：下面出场的是TES4：湮灭的主角，赛洛迪尔勇士！（下面提到的时候简称CoC）

CoC：为什么我的简称和控制台传送的指令是一样的……

特使：那么你想要怎么称呼你呢？

CoC：哦哦哦哦！叫我希奥格拉斯大人！疯狂之神！从不存在的魔族王子！哈哈，完美的一天，cheese！

特使：……亲你版本错了。

CoC：什么？你们这群凡人……疯狂才是万事万物的真谛，（压低声音）如果哪天你手捧着自己的头骨走在坟墓当中的时候，听听那些疯狂者的吟唱吧……

特使：……亲我让你切换版本不是让你从mania切换到dementia，是让你特么的给我切换回正常人模式！我管你什么控制台传送指令！我这里没！有！控！制！台！

CoC：好吧……向你表示哀悼。

特使：下一位出场的是TES5：天际的主角，龙裔！

龙裔：大家好，很高兴能参与这次节（kou）目（hu）。

特使：我先说好，不许使用龙吼。

龙裔：我以阿卡托什之名发誓只要场内保持秩序正常，我就绝对不使用龙吼。

特使：那个前提条件是怎么回事……

龙裔：以防万一嘛。

特使：下面是热身问题时间，请各位嘉宾介绍一下自己。形式不用太拘谨啦，只是聊天就好。

尼瑞瓦因：我是传说中的尼瑞瓦因，丹莫古代英雄尼瑞瓦大人的重生，有人说是转世有人说是披甲，不过我其实没所谓啦……反正我现在对过去的事情都了如指掌，虽然我不确定这是因为我“知道”了，还是确确实实拿到了过去的记忆。

龙裔：我是打败奥杜因的龙裔，生来拥有着龙魂的英雄，虽然我也不知道这个龙魂是怎么分配的，反正我能吸收龙的灵魂。其实我还有个大家可能不大重视的技能，就是读上古卷轴不会失去视力。

CoC：我是四代的主角，我不是神二代，虽然有人说我是shezarrine，但是我其实也特么的不知道那是个什么东西。反正我最后披甲了希奥格拉斯，也算混出头了。

尼瑞瓦因：身为魔神王子中的一个你不打算好好读读TES lore么？

CoC：那种神经病的东西我才不读，再说你有啥资格说我啊，你读过维威克的36课么？

尼瑞瓦因：别跟我提他……

龙裔：我有所耳闻诶，还特意去了索瑟姆找那些书，结果没有。

尼瑞瓦因：当然不会有啊，审判席不是都已经被打成伪神了么，那种东西怎么还会继续流传？啊，我倒不是觉得新神庙会有心思专门查禁销毁它，但是谁会在红色之年背着那种东西出来逃命嘛，一共36本很重的。

龙裔：是么好可惜，我听说维威克是传说中能接班疯神的疯子……真想看看他写的东西到底有多疯狂。

CoC：我倒是认真考虑过把他拉到战栗孤岛上去，不过这货现在活不见人死不见尸啊。

尼瑞瓦因：你要真把他拉去的话恐怕就要面对和尼瑞瓦一样的结局了。

CoC：我可是魔神！

尼瑞瓦因：听说他也CHIM了，你俩要不拼一下怎么成神效果比较好呗？

特使：……咳咳，好啦，下面一个热身问题是，各位讲讲自己最难忘的经历？

龙裔：异典那个鬼地方……咳咳，相当难忘……整个和异典有关的事情都最难忘了！

尼瑞瓦因：我……好像最难忘的事情就是被协调者追打，还有被所有人叫outlander。

CoC：黑暗兄弟会，主线，还有法师公会这三部分的结局，超难忘啊超难忘，我特么恨不得给自己洗脑把它们都忘掉！

特使：……你们就不能说点正面的难忘么？

（三人同时摇头）

尼瑞瓦因：（瞟龙裔）你还不错啦，又有房子盖，又有婚可以结，然后养两个孩子，养一窝动物，开个花园种点菜，想出去就出去，不想出去在附近转转在家里听听吟游诗人唱歌，小日子多美好。这一点还不算难忘经历么？

龙裔：说得好像你加入大家族他们不给你盖房子似的。而且至少你的庄园附近，不会有巨人强盗狼群龙之类的乱七八糟的东西袭击你吧？

尼瑞瓦因：你见过峭壁翼蛇么？

龙裔：那玩意能比龙还糟糕？好吧，其实我是想说松加德景色真不错啊，但是一想到死了才能去那地方，我就纠结了……

尼瑞瓦因：对，就像我本来想说打败达格斯和阿玛莱西亚的时候还觉得挺爽的，后来想想前世的事情，也纠结了……

CoC：所以我跟你们说，疯狂是一种幸运。

尼瑞瓦因：你疯了以后就不纠结了是么？

CoC：是啊，你要不然也来疯一下？

特使：你够了不要卖安利了！你们不如都来死一下，就一点都不纠结了！

三人（齐声）：节哀。

特使：……下一个问题，说说你们对遇到的哪些人最有感情，或者最反感。

CoC：我能不说么……

特使：不能。

CoC：好吧，我想说，我有感情的人，都死了。反过来说呢，就是，那些剧本死的非boss人员我大部分都很有感情。最反感的人，我还真没什么特别的感觉，觉得不会特别讨厌谁。

龙裔：我能列出一串超长的名单来呀，好多人我都很喜欢。不过第一个要说的就是帕图纳克斯，所以也因为这个，我很不喜欢戴尔芬。刀锋会的所有人，好吧，只有他们俩，我都有点反感。梭默最大的错误就是怎么没把刀锋会全都灭了呢？

CoC：表示心情复杂。

尼瑞瓦因：我和你一样心情复杂。

龙裔：都二百年了，时过境迁啊……

尼瑞瓦因：该我了，我觉得……咳咳，我能说我没啥喜欢的人吗……整个晨风……我都……

特使：累觉不爱？

尼瑞瓦因：是的…………其实我觉得这两个，我都可以提名维威克。

CoC：你也快精分了。

尼瑞瓦因：那是因为我面对的是维威克！我每次听他说话都想拥抱他同时也想抽死他。

龙裔：求你了借我本维威克的36课看看呗？好奇死了啊！

CoC：赌一百只泥蟹你看不懂那玩意。

龙裔：为什么是泥蟹啊！而且看不懂又怎样，我只是好奇而已。

CoC：因为泥蟹是唯一三代当中都出现的生物。

龙裔：好像还有吧……

尼瑞瓦因：还有老鼠……啊，不对，天际的是雪鼠，不过都差不多。

CoC：我不会说“我们赌一百只老鼠”的。

特使：好了你们跑题了，继续继续，下一个热身问题，喜欢自己所在的省份吗？

尼瑞瓦因：我能问问你喜欢么？

特使：还行吧，我能跑两个省，虽然感觉上都差不多。

尼瑞瓦因：哦哦这么说我也能跑两个，晨风和天际！

龙裔：我也……晨风和天际。

（两人相视一下，表情复杂。）

CoC：我还能跑湮灭咧，能算个省份么？

特使：我还能跑光界呢！能算个么？

龙裔：说的好像别人没去过湮灭似的。

尼瑞瓦因：海尔辛的竞技场我也去过。

CoC：我还进过别人的梦境呢！

龙裔：我也进过啊！

特使：（摔桌）够了我们不是比谁去过的地方多好吗！

龙裔：不是你先说你能去俩地方的吗！

特使：我说的是事实啊！我没有要攀比的意思啊！明明是CoC先说湮灭的！

CoC：我就是问问湮灭算不算而已！是你先扯光界开始攀比的吧！

……………………

特使：好了这段掐了别播。继续回答问题。

龙裔：除了稍微冷一点，天际的其他方面我都很喜欢。

CoC：赛洛迪尔和战栗孤岛我都很喜欢！

尼瑞瓦因：（纠结脸）……我……喜欢索瑟姆……

龙裔：诶，其实我也挺喜欢索瑟姆的。乌鸦岩的人们还不错，不过泰尔·米斯瑞恩就差多了。

尼瑞瓦因：……那你还加入泰尔瓦尼家族……

龙裔：我不知道诶，虽然内洛思这个人很不会说话，但是他其实还不算坏人吧，至少我这么觉得的。而且他说有福利，我想加入就加入嘛，反正都给他帮了那么多忙了……

尼瑞瓦因：我很同情你，真的，他们一家都是神经病。

龙裔：我……有所耳闻。

CoC：哈拉鲁家族……也很神经病吧？我遇到过一个恋尸癖女人……不我怀疑其实她是男的……

尼瑞瓦因：（愈发纠结脸）哈拉鲁……求别提……

CoC：你被怪蜀黍吃豆腐那事儿这么介意么？

尼瑞瓦因：不止是那件事好吗……他们一家都很蛋疼……

龙裔：看来我运气还不错，在乌鸦岩遇到的是瑞多然家族。

尼瑞瓦因：是的，运气很不错，瑞多然家族是最正常的一个。你没遇到其他四个家族真是万幸。哈拉鲁和泰尔瓦尼刚刚说过了，德莱斯家族是大奴隶贩子，人品很次，因多利尔……哎，不说了，全是血泪啊。（望天）

特使：好啦不要伤感了，这个问题接下来再细说，下面最后一个热身问题。你们总体来说，觉得自己过得好吗？

龙裔：还凑合吧……不是特别好，哎，天际那些破事啊，内战啊，龙啊，各种讨厌的人……有时候看着那些家伙我都会想我干嘛要拯救这种世界啊。

CoC：干嘛要拯救这种世界啊！说的很对啊！每次我都是一地玻璃心看别人在那欢天喜地！而且别人还都不领情啊，都说关了湮灭之门是他们自己的功劳！不能忍！！

尼瑞瓦因：干嘛要拯救这种世界这种话该我说才对吧！！！我到底干嘛要回晨风拯救那帮人啊！！

龙裔：搞清楚，你不是去拯救晨风的，你是去毁了晨风外带拯救别的省的。

CoC：正解。

尼瑞瓦因：……我恨你们，我应该加入达格斯家族！你们都传染上枯萎病才好！

龙裔：达格斯家族MOD满足你的心愿。只要你不介意玩灰烬奴隶盲眼公众羞耻play，还把名字改成达格斯·尼瑞瓦。

尼瑞瓦因：这名字让我好恶寒。

特使：就算你要加入达格斯家族，也别随便玩纳米迪安。血的教训啊…………

尼瑞瓦因：我其实有时候特想跟你换换，到底是谁设定成尼瑞瓦因不许死的啊！

龙裔：我还不知道我的结果最后如何呢，希望制作组赶紧给个准信儿啊，到底是去异典给莫拉卖身还是归隐田园守着炉火终老。

特使：但愿是你喜欢的结局吧……总之，热身完毕，下面进入话题环节~


	2. 主线剧情

特使：第一个环节的话题核心是，主线剧情。哦耶，这个我也可以跟着吐槽！大家先说说总体印象和感觉吧。

CoC：那你先来？

特使：我觉得我的主线剧情，做着做着就乱套了，完全不知道应该下面干什么才不会出错。不得不说，伊利亚克海湾的政斗真是太凶残了，虽然我也在皇宫里跟着皇帝混过，也见过那些乱七八糟的贵族啊政要人物之间的勾心斗角，还是觉得比不上伊利亚克湾的形势险恶。而且我也是才从underking那里知道原来伟大的泰伯·赛普汀居然还有那么凶残的往事。

龙裔：啊啊塔洛斯求别提！

特使：等说到支线剧情的时候你再吐槽梭默那点破事。

龙裔：不，梭默和塔洛斯那点事和主线有关。

尼瑞瓦因：那只是你们想错了的缘故。

龙裔：很难不会想错啊，哦不对，没我的事啊，都是戴尔芬胡思乱想好吗？

尼瑞瓦因：我觉得按照顺序该我了。

龙裔：哦抱歉。

尼瑞瓦因：我最大的感觉，就是特么所有人都耍我玩啊！一切都结束以后更大的感觉就是，特么所有人在我前世的时候就耍我玩啊！

（其他三人狂笑中）

特使：（拍肩）没事没事，他们也都耍我玩，同病相怜。

尼瑞瓦因：总之就是，一开始我觉得自己是个跑腿的傻子，接下来我觉得自己好像还挺了不起的，然后我就发现不是那么回事，我特么就是全晨风丢人去的，最后的最后我知道了事情的真相和自己的命运，吐槽的心都没了，只剩下一股淡淡的忧伤……

CoC：那种糟心的感觉我超理解啊啊啊啊！

特使：别激动……

CoC：我整个都是跑腿的好吗？整个都是！然后我以为一切都结束了可以得到一个圆满的结局，结果我发现我错大了！命运连设个局捉弄我的心思都不想费啊！直接扔给我一个设定就让我目睹那么残忍的一切！这样真的好吗！

特使：你好歹也知道前几代的剧情，你告诉我你怎么会有“得到一个圆满的结局”的错觉的？

CoC：其实你们的结局还都算可以啊，即使不算圆满至少也还说得过去吧，哪有我这样一个硬生生的BE扔下来的！

龙裔：我觉得我还……算是圆满吧。

CoC：相当圆满了好吗？

龙裔：好吧我承认……其实我觉得吧，尼瑞瓦因你觉得自己开始跑腿，以及CoC你觉得自己全程跑腿的原因，都出在刀锋会上面。虽然那时候刀锋会还不错啦，但是只要是和他们有关的地方，就会让我们主角觉得自己像个跑腿的。

特使：还真有点诶，虽然我体会的还不明显。不过我倒是觉得自己也是全程跑腿。

龙裔：好吧不吐槽刀锋会了，只有我跟他们相处的不是特别愉快。总之就是，一切都发生的莫名其妙，然后我就成了龙裔了，然后我就发现特么这个世界里面的所有人都看所有人不顺眼啊……大家就不能有点团结意识，稍微合作一下对付毁灭世界的敌人吗？当然后来各位还是勉为其难地合作了一下，我还挺愉快的。打奥杜因不算什么特别辛苦的事情，能和松加德的各位英雄合作我还是很愉快的。这么一想这个世界也不是太糟糕。

（其他三人同时斜眼鄙视龙裔中）

龙裔：……别这样……

尼瑞瓦因：制作组越来越温柔了。

龙裔：开头可不温柔，我差点吓死好吗？

特使：开头确实越来越残忍了……虽然一代主角也是个囚犯，不过他逃出来的挺顺利的，我在山洞里逃出来的也很顺利。

尼瑞瓦因：我是被放了的……好吧我觉得是流放了，虽然皇帝说的是赦免了我的罪名。

CoC：他们想让我烂在监狱里，还好我逃出来了。

特使：尤里尔是这么说的吗？

CoC：尤里尔也好，那些刀锋会的人也好，感觉其实都对我不大上心，直到我钻了半天山洞逃出去，皇帝被刺杀，才拿我当回事。

龙裔：我差点就被砍头诶！…………我真怀疑六代主角得多大罪名，估计是从灵魂石里面钻出来的吧。

尼瑞瓦因：估计是五花大绑游街示众以后正打算千刀万剐之前被人救了吧。

特使：……你有必要搞出这么恶毒的脑补么！我们不要说六代主角，说说你们最喜欢主线的哪一部分吧？我先说，我最喜欢海尔赛斯的那封勒索信！被他勒索的那家伙居然和亲姐姐有一腿……哦而且他的姐姐已经结婚了。腐败的贵族生活啊……

尼瑞瓦因：哈哈海尔赛斯，虽然他一开始想杀我但是我居然还有点怀念他。好吧我说我的，我最喜欢……唔……最喜欢拿到月与星戒指的时候，和维威克见面那里。前者证明了我的身份，后者……我的地位被认可了。虽然我知道……感觉我被审判席利用了，不过也没有办法的事情，我总不能真的去加入第六家族。而且和维威克见面以后，所有前世的谜题就基本都解开了，有种如释重负的感觉。

特使：不过你当时还是不确定到底是不是审判席杀了尼瑞瓦。

尼瑞瓦因：这件事其实也不是特别重要……好吧，其实很重要，但是在那个时候我唯一的感觉就是，过去的已经过去了。我甚至不知道我自己是不是尼瑞瓦的转世，或者只是个披甲的英雄而已。我那时候觉得很累，但是也很轻松……过去的一切太沉重，而如今，能够完成不管是命运给我的还是我自己选择的，怎样都好，这个拯救世界的使命，我觉得就已经足够了。

CoC：（轻声抽鼻子）

特使：需要纸巾吗？

CoC：不……我没哭，我只是觉得有些触动。我最喜欢……马丁穿着龙盔甲，一路走向布鲁玛城外，我叫他陛下，周围所有的人都在向他欢呼，而他指挥着军队与魔物对抗，等待大湮灭门的开启。那时候我觉得一切都如此有希望，只要拿到了大印记石，就能够打开天堂大门，拿回国王护符。然后……登上帝位的马丁就能开创一个新的和平美好的时代。那真是……最好的时候，即使面对巨大湮灭门，时间如此紧迫，我都不会觉得害怕。我知道他也和我一起，在为整个泰姆瑞尔奋战。哎……这么说来，我其实也很恨那段时光，如果不是有那样的美好的希望，我最后也不会如此难过。

特使：……给你纸巾。

CoC：谢谢……所以其实，我也很喜欢最后……打败大衮的那一刻……至少我们的目的达成了，不是么？至少他的牺牲没有白费，我很满意。（擦眼）

龙裔：（抱抱）好了好了，都过去了。我来说说吧，我很喜欢在松加德和英雄们合作的那次战役，而且松加德的景色也超美。不过说起来，还是第一次骑着傲达威英在天上飞让我感觉爽啊……而且事后回忆起来，见到帕图纳克斯以后，和他谈话我也很开心，真的从他那里学到了很多东西。唔，还有，去梭默大使馆捣乱，也蛮有趣的。

特使：龙裔你明显画风不对啊（小声）。

龙裔：咦……不过其实我的确想说，整个主线任务所做的一切，除了找上古卷轴，我都觉得很喜欢。

特使：即使是那个闹剧一般的和谈？

龙裔：你不觉得看他们互相争斗那副嘴脸很有趣？不只是内战的双方，还有一开始灰胡子和刀锋会的人……哈，真的是所有的人看所有的人不顺眼的世界，实在有趣极了，我一想到当时屋子里坐着梭默、灰胡子、刀锋会、帝国、风暴斗篷这一群如果在大街上遇到就是一番死斗的人，就觉得忍不住想笑。我很喜欢那句“为谈判开始的条件进行一次谈判”。

尼瑞瓦因：如果你喜欢这样的场景，你应该去晨风。

龙裔：（迅速）不。

特使：为什么不喜欢找上古卷轴？

龙裔：你去黑降里面走一圈就知道了……各种查鲁斯，各种雪精灵，各种巨人和各种矮人装置。四处黑咕隆咚啥都看不清，莫名其妙地就被偷袭，然后发现地形不对头根本上不去。查鲁斯猎手从茧里面出来的一幕你不知道有多恶心。而且那地方那么大，地形那么奇怪，走上走下好多门，完全不知道要进去哪一个……最重要的是，我每次从那里出来，都会得一整天的奈恩根幻听症！

CoC：你这么说让我想起大衮的湮灭领域，里面那些塔就很让我崩溃了。我就不吐槽路上那些肉豆了，反正看不出来原来是啥样的——大衮居然还在塔里面挂尸体！

龙裔：我很佩服你从肉豆里面挖出药水来也敢用。

CoC：你吃过死亡猎犬身上拿到的狗肉么？

龙裔：好吧你赢了。

尼瑞瓦因：你们要尝尝kwama蛋么？

龙裔：我其实还有点喜欢灰烬跳蚤肉。

CoC：其实我曾经想过惊惧兽爪子是不是可以像鸡脚一样烧着吃。

龙裔：那个不是有毒么……

CoC：我觉得比巨人脚趾容易下咽多了。

特使：……你们就算是要说吃的也不要都说这么猎奇的内容好吗？CoC，你说说你不喜欢主线的哪一部分吧。

CoC：（泪目看）

特使：算了先不问你了，尼瑞瓦因，你呢？

尼瑞瓦因：……第四五两条试炼……

特使：你懒成这样，阿祖拉知道么？

尼瑞瓦因：好吧，我缩小一下目标，就是哈拉鲁家族……那个kiss。

CoC：其实你可以不省那点钱的。

尼瑞瓦因：但是给我系腰带的时候他还是要动手动脚。

龙裔：泰尔瓦尼家族也不好对付吧。

尼瑞瓦因：（沉痛点头）没错。居然还有个逗比灰烬之民可汗，非要娶一个泰尔瓦尼家族的女儿，你不知道我因为这事儿挨了多少骂。

龙裔：在索瑟姆我听说灰烬之民还是很受尊重的。

尼瑞瓦因：是的，当初他们一看到我这个外来人就恨不得把我打出去的那时候，还被全晨风当野蛮人来着。对了，我其实也真心不大喜欢最后和达格斯·乌尔的一战。他当初……虽然发生了很多事，但是他其实的确是个比审判席更忠诚和值得信赖的人。杀了他让我感到很难过。每次听他叫我“尼瑞瓦大人”的时候，我都觉得很伤感。

CoC：其实我莫名地觉得曼卡·卡莫然也……有那么点让我觉得……

尼瑞瓦因：因为你在天堂的时候被他说的那些话洗脑了？

CoC：不能说洗脑，只是一直都觉得……他其实是个了不起的人物……

尼瑞瓦因：这种“了不起”的人越少越好！……对了龙裔，你看过卡莫然的神话黎明注解吧？

龙裔：是的。

尼瑞瓦因：那东西你觉得如何？

龙裔：不大明白。

尼瑞瓦因：把那个东西的有病程度乘以十，差不多就是维威克的36课的有病程度。

龙裔：那还真是病的不轻。

CoC：说起来我最不喜欢的一部分，其实是第一次进入湮灭之门。当时真是觉得有些害怕……不，是非常害怕，恨不得随时逃出去才好。不过多进去几次也就习惯了。哎，那次最后悔的就是拉着一个我在里面遇到的士兵，让他陪着我一起进去救人……结果他死在了里面。其实我是因为害怕，不想一个人走。

龙裔：我记得我第一次进入寒落山峰遇到尸鬼也有些害怕，那时候如果有个同伴心里会舒服很多。他们长得太糟糕了。

特使：我被匕落城的雷桑笃斯国王鬼魂吓到过我会说么……

尼瑞瓦因：这么说我倒是没有被吓到过……不过说实话，接近红山地带，天空都是红色的，如果再刮起尘灰暴……我觉得那感觉比起来湮灭地狱好不了多少。除了草不会打人。

CoC：至少你不会遇到倒挂的腐烂尸体和满地血。

尼瑞瓦因：但是我会遇到带着枯萎病的峭壁翼蛇。而且我保证，那场景的能见度，比在湮灭里面低多了。而且……而且你只是进去湮灭地狱一阵子就出来，我可是得整天都生活在那种环境里。第一次进入红山的时候，还真有点打怵。

龙裔：其实我有点能理解，第一次到乌鸦岩的时候，那种环境给我的感觉……而且那里还没有尘灰暴呢。

尼瑞瓦因：大部分那种恶劣的环境都出现在瑞多然家族所管辖的地区……导致我每次看到瑞多然的盔甲都条件反射地想去挡眼睛。那些尘灰里面说不定有枯萎病呢……被传上了会很麻烦的。

龙裔：你不是不得病的吗？

尼瑞瓦因：那是因为我已经得了个治不好的病了……为了治病我容易吗，跑到疗养院里面去，被那些怪物追打但是我却不能还手，还要面对那么个畸形的矮人……哦对了，如果你生着病被人看出来，他们都躲得你远远的，不想跟你说话！天际的人们多友善，还会提醒你生了病。

龙裔：关节石化病或者血腥吸血热不会只通过对话就传染给别人，但是枯萎病可不一样。如果你得了枯萎病，我大概也不会想和你说话，尸毒症就更可怕了……

CoC：也不会有人提醒我生病了……就算我光着身子在街上走都不会有人有意见的。

特使：我也不会，因为在街上走不会有人跟我说话。

CoC：我觉得那是游戏机制的问题。

特使：咳咳抱歉我跑题了，你继续。

尼瑞瓦因：在晨风如果你光着身子大家都会冷嘲热讽的。不会有人说别的，几乎每个人见到你的第一句话都是点评没穿衣服的问题。

龙裔：天际会好一点，不是每个人都那么在意，不过他们其实也挺牙尖嘴利的。所以我把我所有的装备给了马伯恩，光着身子一路奔出独孤城去找戴尔芬的时候，压力还挺大的。

CoC：你就不能留件衣服么……我没事的时候都揣一套平民服装在身上，在城里溜达的时候就换上。我总觉得我穿着一套盔甲或者法袍到处走挺奇怪的。

龙裔：在赛洛迪尔穿着一身盔甲满街走的人比在天际少多了。我不会觉得自己奇怪。

特使：还是集中讨论主线吧各位，光着身子满街走这个问题可不是什么有趣的事情。

CoC：哈，听说伊利亚克湾附近光着身子的人随处可见。

特使：他们多半在旅馆里，不会出来在街上走的，你们这群变态，现在来说说你们觉得谁在完成主线任务的过程里，对你们帮助最大，谁让你最不爽……总之就是聊聊NPC们。

CoC；（耷拉脑袋）哦……圣灵在上！

特使：我知道你会难过，但这是没法避开的话题啊……

CoC：其实我觉得湮灭的故事里面马丁才是主角。

尼瑞瓦因：就像我觉得我的故事里面，尼瑞瓦才是主角。

特使：你俩不是同一个人么？

尼瑞瓦因：这件事我很难确定。不管是不是一个人，他肯定是主角。

特使：我就觉得我就是个线索人物，整个事情跟我一个赛普汀的关系都没有。

龙裔：我该庆幸我是还算是主角么……所有的其他人都一边在帮我一边在坑我。

尼瑞瓦因：哪有坑你？他们只是算计的比较多，又都有自己的想法而已。要说坑那得看我……

CoC：你看起来还挺得意的是怎样啊？

尼瑞瓦因：你这个被所有人帮忙的人是不会体会我的辛苦的。

CoC：你要知道天下没有免费的午餐，被所有人帮忙的故事的结局总是惨烈的。

特使：我稍微平衡了一点点……

CoC：（斜眼）别说得好像你没人帮忙似的……

特使：我可不就是没人帮忙嘛，一个个都跟我打太极。

尼瑞瓦因：我也是啊。

特使：你好歹收获大啊，最后还成了赏赐者，前世的地位也被认可了，最后维威克都帮了你，你看我这算啥啊……最后还把自己搭进去了。

龙裔：谁叫你随便碰纳米迪安……不是都告诉你了那玩意不是你该碰的？

特使：我也不知道啊！我一开始就不是干这个来的！你看看你们，一个个都是出场就是准备好拯救世界的主儿，第一个地图没过就知道自己是被选中的！我就是个被皇帝选中送死去的啊我早该知道！！

龙裔：我不是一开始就知道……

特使：你还不是杀了一条龙就知道身份了！我跟你能比吗！我特么就是为了找丢失的信和调查雷桑笃斯鬼魂这么纯洁简单的任务去的，结果呢！结果呢！我特么被卷入了纳米迪安这么逆天的玩意里面了啊！你们几个谁碰到过任何一个真正在发挥力量的“塔”？

龙裔：（弱弱）世界之喉……上古卷轴……好吧算我没说……

CoC：塔林也许跟你有的话说。

尼瑞瓦因：混沌之杖吗……不过塔林碰混沌之杖的时候它已经不算发挥力量的“塔”了，也就跟我碰到纳米迪安二号和洛克汗之心时候的感觉差不多。

特使：而且特么的我到最后都没有个像样的称号！最后还是The Agent！

龙裔：……主持人快冷静一点吧，这样下去大家要讨论起来lore啦。

特使：好吧……在局势变得更混乱之前我们回到主题。

尼瑞瓦因：不过说真的诶，你这么一说我才意识到，你是唯一一个不是准备着拯救世界来的。

CoC：也是唯一一个不是囚犯开场的。

特使：也是唯一一个没有像样的称号的……

尼瑞瓦因：你是有多在意称号问题？

特使：你们一个个都有好几个称号的人没资格这么说。（怨念）

龙裔：我可没有好几个，你该不会把“斯卡尔之友”都算上吧？

尼瑞瓦因：那只有CoC一个人有好几个称号哦。喂别跟我说尼瑞瓦的称号都算啊……那都是他的称号，我只是披甲而已。

CoC：切，这一会又变成披甲了……算了我不跟你扯lore。但是称号多又不管饭吃，再说我开场有多逗比你们知道吗？尼瑞瓦因，剧情里没提到你是怎么进的帝都监狱。龙裔你知道你是被当成叛军抓错了……

尼瑞瓦因：你不是也没有提么？

CoC：（炸）但是我特么问了皇帝一句“我为啥在监狱里”！这是人话吗？写剧本的人怎么想的啊！我居然不知道我怎么进去的还能更诡异一点吗！

龙裔：（小声）也许这是制作组想暗示你从一开始你就是个疯子……所以最后才会去战栗孤岛……

尼瑞瓦因：四代整体智商平均值偏低，难为你了。

特使：也不算智商低啦，大概因为四代的定位是童话风。

CoC：分级为M的童话风真是辛苦孩子们了。

特使：为什么好像大家都对自己的主线很不满……如果可以选的话你们大概会选谁的？

（所有的目光齐齐看向龙裔）

龙裔：……我要选就选CoC的。

CoC：为什么？

龙裔：马丁听起来是个很美好的人，而且他也是龙裔，真想见见他啊。

CoC：所谓悲剧就是把美好的东西撕碎了给你看。

龙裔：能认识那样的人可以说三生有幸，就算最后的结局会很伤感我也觉得不枉此行。

CoC：（惆怅而幸福地）确实呢……

尼瑞瓦因：（扶额）那能认识我遇到那群人上辈子得缺了多少德啊……

龙裔：从尼瑞瓦的上辈子开始就缺了八辈子大德了。

尼瑞瓦因：等我灵魂再回到dreamsleeve里面我一定去调查一下。

CoC：你没机会了亲。不过说实话，反正我已经这么苦逼了，我倒是有点想尝试一下你的主线故事。

尼瑞瓦因：你的疯病症状里还包括受虐狂么？（瞟）

CoC：我没什么特殊身份，虽然拯救了世界其实也不过就是协助真正的英雄完成救世任务。呵……我确实是被选中的，但我真的算是救世主么？我深表怀疑。

尼瑞瓦因：那我的故事又和我有什么关系？所有的狗血都是尼瑞瓦的。

CoC：至少你是他的重生，不管哪种意义，而且你终结了过去那些孽缘。身处一个谜团里面一点点解开过去的疑惑，然后发现惊天的秘密和曾经种种影响了数千年的历史的故事，然后亲手终结这一切。就算你只是个来披甲的英雄，我觉得能够以这样的方式参与到如此史诗的故事里面，也算不枉此生了。

尼瑞瓦因：哦？亲历这一场命运的残酷玩笑么？

CoC：不，你经历的一切都是人为种下的因果，命运只是他们的托辞。我经历的，才是命运的玩笑。命运给你展示了最完美的因果轮回，让你能够看透人心，而我……我只是以一个旁观者的角度，来体会人世间一场最不可理喻的疯狂。

（气氛变成了伤感的沉默）

特使：（小声）……咳咳，插一句，我觉得命运的捉弄和人为的因果我两者都占了……

龙裔：不，你两者都不占，你那个就叫作死。

CoC：别难为特使啦，龙裔，体谅一下被MK批评“所有的神都不make sense”的二代世界观，和为了挽救那个结局连龙破这种变态玩意都设计出来的早期制作组吧。这一切不过是为了让二代更加lore friendly一点打的补丁而已。

尼瑞瓦因：虽然TES世界的角色有可能跳出游戏世界观开游戏设定器，但我还是觉得我们不该有这样的台词。

龙裔：好歹CoC现在也是希奥格拉斯大君，台词跳脱了一点情有可原。至少可以理解成发疯。

尼瑞瓦因：那至少要向维威克学学委婉点说这种台词吧！

CoC：我就说一句，Sheogorath的原型是Ted，维威克的原型可是MK……你们懂我要说什么。

（其他三人集体扶额）

尼瑞瓦因：抱歉我真不该提他的……my bad.

特使：话题快点转回去这个太诡异了！为什么会有角色吐槽制作人员的内容啊！继续说说主线吧……

CoC：能先换个话题吗？我觉得太无趣了。

尼瑞瓦因：同意。

特使：可是……

龙裔：总是有更多想说的东西，但是也不可能一口气都说完。等一会也许可以回到这个话题上。

尼瑞瓦因：是啊，我觉得我还有点没进入状态呢。

特使：干脆把你塞回dreamsleeve算了！……好吧，先休息一下，等一会进行下一个话题。

 


	3. DLC剧情

特使：好了，下面一个话题，是……DLC相关！……喂，你们别看起来一点都不兴奋的样子，你们至少还有DLC不是吗？

（三人默默点头）

特使：来说说你们最喜欢哪个DLC。

龙裔：就是龙裔DLC啦。

CoC：当然是战栗孤岛。

尼瑞瓦因：审判席。

特使：……都是和主线连着的DLC呢，一点都不意外。

CoC：战栗孤岛怎么和主线连着了……

特使：它决定了你最后的命运不是么？

CoC：哈，最讽刺的事情莫过于此了。四代的题目叫做湮灭，我也是因为进入湮灭领域挫败敌人而著名，最后的归宿居然也是湮灭。

龙裔：你说的我都害怕了……

特使：怎么？

龙裔：看起来我要跟米拉克一个下场了……

尼瑞瓦因：哈，审判席DLC给的就不是我的归宿。我就说三代主角其实不是我，而是尼瑞瓦加审判席加达格斯一干人等。

CoC：我觉得审判席DLC暗示了你的归宿。

尼瑞瓦因：怎么说？

CoC：加强了你对晨风累觉不爱的理由。

龙裔：点赞。

尼瑞瓦因：（沉痛点头）哎……说多了都是泪啊。

龙裔：（凑上前）杀死前世的爱人什么感觉？对婚姻和爱情也累觉不爱了？

尼瑞瓦因：别来这套，你自己可以结婚很得意是吗？

龙裔：我只是问问……其实我好想吐槽结婚这件事哦，不能离婚也就算了，居然配偶死了还不能再结婚这算什么嘛。（瞟CoC）帝国搞出来的奇怪的风俗真让人蛋疼。

CoC：又不是我搞出来的。再说了天际人民明明大部分都不结婚直接住在一起才是传统，布鲁玛的人早就跟我说了。你既然觉得这个风俗不合理那就别学嘛。

龙裔：但至少在游戏里结婚了才能搬到一起住啊。

尼瑞瓦因：话又说回来你为什么要把配偶弄死啊，你遇到了阿玛莱西亚那样的配偶？

CoC：喜新厌旧呗。

龙裔：我没有！我只是问问而已……

特使：安啦，我觉得这只是游戏机制而已。

尼瑞瓦因：我也不想杀她，但是我不杀她，她就要弄死我。那家伙彻底丧失人性了。呵，亏她提到索萨·希尔的时候还装的那么温情，我真被骗了。

特使：她让你去制造尘灰暴的时候你就应该意识到的。

尼瑞瓦因：一点都不假，但是我也知道审判席的力量在流失，感觉这个要求虽然很奇怪但还不是不可理喻。

龙裔：但你已经知道他们是伪神了。

尼瑞瓦因：我只是还不知道是他们杀了尼瑞瓦。不过那又如何，我不听她的，难道能冲进去杀了她么？

CoC：你都可以冲进去杀维威克……啊啊，能杀神的感觉真不错，可惜我虽然进去那么多次湮灭，只能和他们战斗却杀不死任何魔神。要是能杀死秩序之神一定很带感。

龙裔：如果秩序之神真的死了恐怕疯狂的领域也就不存在了吧？

CoC：我只是说着玩。

龙裔：（愁苦）我不想最终归宿是异典啊那里环境太恶心……好羡慕你的战栗孤岛，那里那么美，还有好多凡人作伴，虽然他们大部分都是疯子。

CoC：异典里面也有探索者作伴的。

龙裔：触手play么……

尼瑞瓦因：安心好了，你的归宿难道不是炉火DLC么？你看制作组对你多好，特意给你出了第三个DLC让你安度晚年。

龙裔：我也希望如此，但是话别说得太早，我觉得莫拉可不是好对付的。你想想莫拉是多么逆天的存在，奥瑞埃尔的书记员写成的无限智典里面的知识是来自莫拉的。

CoC：莫拉如此说，虽然我不是很相信。沙克斯只是负责记录古精灵的知识，没道理这些知识都是莫拉告诉他的。莫拉这个收集癖不过是得到了藏本而已，就这么把版权归为己有了真是无耻。

龙裔：你不觉得其实奥瑞埃尔也好，沙克斯也好，有可能和莫拉有什么关系么？如果你想想奥瑞埃尔和阿卡托什的关系，以及阿卡托什跟莫拉都和时间有关。也许无限智典就是莫拉的藏品中来自未来的知识也说不定。

特使：（抱头）你们到底在讨论什么啊！

尼瑞瓦因：（无视特使）这么一说我开始怀疑奥瑞埃尔和沙克斯跟魔神有什么关系了。

龙裔：没错，你想想大衮从无限智典里获得的灵感，黎明时代的重临什么的……

CoC：但是大衮的计划是基于把泰姆瑞尔拉入他的领域的，本质上并不是时间的重组。

特使：够了不要说这些了！回到话题啊！（大吼）

尼瑞瓦因：不好意思一时说high了…………说到DLC，我对索瑟姆其实也颇有兴趣呢。

龙裔：这个我们倒是有共同话题。不过我没想到乌鸦岩一开始那样。虽然我知道了它经过几次破坏和重建。

尼瑞瓦因：是的，乌鸦岩一开始完全是帝国风格的东西，后来你所见到的，就完全是瑞多然家族的风格了。

龙裔：乌鸦岩还有少量的房子看起来是从之前保留下来的……

尼瑞瓦因：那些房子其实也是经过重新建设的。在湮灭危机时期，驻守的帝国军也撤了回去，诺德人占领了那里，似乎也有过冲突。

龙裔：这么说来你在那里也有一处房产来着，现在也没了？

尼瑞瓦因：我也不清楚，看起来应该是没了。整个城市都被重新规划过一样。不过我倒是很好奇诺德人对乌鸦岩做了什么，乌鸦岩建立距离湮灭危机不过五年，而湮灭危机中奥达汝因毁灭以后，瑞多然就去了乌鸦岩。

龙裔：红色之年里面乌鸦岩也遭到过冲击吧？

尼瑞瓦因：也许是因为这个。

CoC：东帝国公司真是一个我不能理解的存在，它在瓦登费尔以及天际都蛮有存在感的，但是我身在帝国的核心，居然跟它没什么接触……

尼瑞瓦因：东帝国公司好像主要在做赛洛迪尔以外的生意。

龙裔：当然也是因为游戏设置的不连贯性。

特使：太过跳脱的发言请慎重一点。

龙裔：很多人都说四代非常的lore breaking。

CoC：其实最初的龙裔这个设定就很lore breaking了。

龙裔：我并不反对。不过一旦什么事情涉及到莫拉，就不好说了。我很怀疑米拉克其实是莫拉一手搞出来的。

CoC：如果有谁能跟阿卡托什对着干，大概只有莫拉了。哦，我不该说“对着干”，我的意思是，对于阿卡托什和莫拉之类管辖领域和时间有关的神，“第一个”这种时间概念，根本没有意义。

龙裔：的确如此。但是至少这个概念对凡人来说还是挺重要的。我不知道，也许米拉克是莫拉从龙破的缝隙里面打捞出来的。

尼瑞瓦因：这说法真黑色幽默。

龙裔：哎，米拉克好歹也是个诺德英雄，最后居然那副样子被他的主人处理掉。魔神真是残酷的存在，如果让自己不满意了，即使是死亡的荣耀都不给对方留下。

尼瑞瓦因：魔神的决绝这一点，即使是阿祖拉也是一样。

CoC：因为魔神就是这样的。魔神所理解世界的方式，就是他们所管辖的领域——甚至他们的存在本身就是所相关的领域，除了领域以外别的对于魔神没有意义。

尼瑞瓦因：“他们”，说得好像你不是魔神一样。

CoC：好歹现在我是作为四代主角出现的，纯粹的人类！

龙裔：你真不是shezarrine？

CoC：Well well, 这种事我很不确定，这个又不像是龙裔身份，用龙吼或者国王护符之类的东西测试一下就可以。不过说实话，身为魔神大君我其实很不想跟圣灵扯上关系。

尼瑞瓦因：洛克汗是凡人之神，严格来说不算圣灵。

CoC：哈，什么圣灵魔神还不是凡人的愚蠢分类而已？那些东西对于超过凡人的存在完全没有意义。

特使：在你们再次开始讨论形而上的lore之前我要提出警告。

CoC：嘿，我没有开始跑题，这个想法是我游历战栗孤岛的感慨——为什么那么多人放弃了在凡人世界的生活来到疯狂的领域？因为其实自己所需要的领域才是真正的归宿，这种归宿和善恶黑白毫无关系，那只是人们所看待世界的方式。当他们得到了一个神的祝福，与神的领域合二为一，那么他就得到了看透世界的一双眼睛。只有这样凡人的人生才真正有意义——对他们来说。

龙裔：不，我觉得单纯只是因为他们疯了。

CoC：我的确遇到很多没有疯的凡人留在了战栗孤岛。

龙裔：他们迟早会疯的。

CoC：疯狂是每个人的存在方式，只是表现的方式不同而已。

尼瑞瓦因：你真的开始跑题了，CoC。

CoC：我在认真地说战栗孤岛，它在我心里是最了不起的DLC。九圣灵骑士什么的，哈，我得说，死过一次的滋味还不赖。我对打败“不败者”乌玛瑞尔还是很自豪的，只是觉得那个组织太无趣了，一点坏事都不让我做。有的甚至不算“坏事”，比如盗贼公会什么的。还有，从那件事上我觉得其实圣灵也很绝情，想想那个被斯丹达尔诅咒的骑士。没错，他是个背叛者，但是没有道理他的后代也要遭到同样的折磨。

尼瑞瓦因：我觉得这和阿祖拉把审判席的命运和全晨风联系起来是一个道理。

CoC：呵呵，好吧，魔神从来不懂什么怜悯。（摊手）

特使：别说得这么讽刺，最后你还不是去向斯丹达尔祈祷把诅咒转移到你的身上了？

CoC：那是因为只有这样我才能拿起来那个该死的护手。我不是在追求当圣徒的感觉，但是我觉得凯兰是无辜的——要知道滥用诅咒会让诅咒都失去意义。我得以身作则给某些圣灵看看要怎么当神。

尼瑞瓦因：哈！如果审判席像你这么尽职尽责就好了。

CoC：审判席从来都不是神，不是所有有神力的家伙都可以叫做神的，他们本质上还是人……即使是维威克，他所体现出的不过是神对意义的中立性，即神的模糊性——作为凡人的角度我只能这么说——而本质上，他只是在耍小聪明。

尼瑞瓦因：我先问一句，谎石真的是希奥格拉斯扔下去的么？

CoC：你觉得“Sheogorath rebelled against the Tribunal”这种说法听起来合理吗？

尼瑞瓦因：rebel，哈，我看到这句话的时候真的笑出声了。但是你难道不觉得“Lie Rock was born of Vivec's Second Aperture”这种说法不是更…………

CoC：“生于维威克的第二个孔”……哈哈哈哈哈这个也太逗比了！我真心不知道维威克在说什么，但是我觉得他提到的“Void Ghost”并不是疯神。好吧，你知道，那是三十六教诲，只有他自己知道他要说什么，不过“Void Ghost”经常被用来指代洛克汗。

尼瑞瓦因：也许吧，至少维威克说“the Void Ghost who hides in the religions of all men”，听起来像是缺席之神的感觉。嘿，龙裔，你怎么开始看书了？那是维威克的36课？你从哪儿拿到的？

龙裔：（头也不抬）想看的话总是会看到的，况且我也插不上话。

特使：（听天由命脸）……我不想阻止你们跑题了，随便吧。

龙裔：（放下书）要我说乌鸦岩还有很多让我着迷的地方，有一定的原因是因为晨风的迷人历史。

尼瑞瓦因：你说“迷人”只是因为你把那些残酷的事情当做故事。

龙裔：那就是故事，尼瑞瓦因，就像你怎么看待雷斯戴恩时期的事情？

尼瑞瓦因：算你赢了。

龙裔：而且莫瓦因议员真好人啊，居然送了我一套房产，虽然没有护卫，但是炼金附魔锻冶全都是齐的，再好没有了。不过索瑟姆的灰烬魔怪太可怕了，你那时候就有那玩意么？

尼瑞瓦因：没有，我觉得是洛克汗之心的碎片搞的鬼。

CoC：洛克汗之心不是只是被释放了而不是彻底毁掉了么？

尼瑞瓦因：其实具体发生了什么我也不是特别肯定，但是不管怎么说，那东西在红山爆发中会有一部分力量飞溅出去是有可能的。

龙裔：（沉思）索瑟姆真是个有趣的地方，晨风时期看起来像天际，天际时期看起来像晨风。不过，我有点奇怪，乌鸦岩的历史那本书里面居然没写当初你帮助东帝国公司建立这个村子的过程什么的，对你的帮助更是只字不提。

特使：那是因为存在两条游戏进路，你可以帮不同的两个人来完成这个任务。

尼瑞瓦因：你抓到重点了。

特使：只要出现多进程的东西，就会模模糊糊地一笔带过。

龙裔：我开始担心天际内战的结局了。

特使：“北方的扭曲”——世界之喉上面出了什么岔子于是龙破了，搞定。

尼瑞瓦因：或者被收起来以后的玛格努斯之眼在谜之地点爆炸了，于是天际毁了大半，搞定。

CoC：让我们现实一点——明明应该是梭默的铁蹄踏入了天际，于是风暴斗篷和帝国势力都被消灭了，天际也被战火席卷不得安宁所以之前两方的影响基本都被消除了，搞定。

龙裔：你们几个……（扶额）制作组就不懂环保绿色循环利用TES里面的时间和空间吗？不是把故事发生的地点毁掉就是把时间搞乱……

CoC：又要照顾自由度又要照顾lore的完整性下场就是这样。

特使：……等下我觉得你们又开始吐槽制作组了。

CoC：可不是我说的，是你先说多进程的问题的。

特使：因为四代是自由度最低的一代你不需要担心这些。

CoC：（咬牙）所以我才不得不眼睁睁看着那么多人死在我面前。

龙裔：我挺能体会那种心情的，当我看到斯卡尔的老萨满为了完成打败米拉克的目的而牺牲自己……那种心情真的很糟糕。最讽刺的是我正在走上和米拉克相似的道路——至少是开端。

尼瑞瓦因：命运的嘲弄……不过我不觉得你会最后和他一样。

CoC：一个“正义”的龙裔修正一个“邪恶”的龙裔的道路，这个进程你没意识到么？这件事与我和马丁在主线做的事情很相似。

龙裔：这算是一种披甲么？

CoC：那你下一步就要跟马丁一样了？

龙裔：我以为披甲了马丁的是斯托恩？

尼瑞瓦因：（冷冷）我认为你俩现在就是脑补过度。

龙裔：说到斯卡尔，你其实算是披甲了石柱咏唱者艾弗。

尼瑞瓦因：我不认为所有举行过同样的仪式的人都是披甲，别理网上某些思维诡异的丧病lore粉好吗？他们除了脑补过度什么都不会。你告诉我披甲一个凡人的意义何在啊？

龙裔：说的也是，不然我去用龙吼净化石头也算是……

尼瑞瓦因：那个连仪式都不像好吗！

龙裔：至少我也很辛苦地去满索瑟姆找那些石头……

尼瑞瓦因：你还有地图指示呢！

特使：游戏机制不同先不要吐槽啦，那个以后会说到的。我们来谈谈DLC里面的boss吧！

龙裔：这次换个顺序，我先说吧。米拉克，我其实很佩服他，他也本该对付奥杜因吧？不过他居然就撒手不管了，能够拒绝自己的命运的人其实都挺了不起的。另外他能在那么糟心的地方过上几千年，也相当厉害了。

CoC：能对抗自己的命运的人……我怎么觉得挺中二的呢？

龙裔：米拉克中二在于他要跑出来统治世界，不在于他没做主线任务。

尼瑞瓦因：米拉克的故事说明了，没做主线任务不要紧，会有人替你做的。

龙裔：你觉得如果你不做主线会有别的转世体来替你做？

CoC：但是米拉克没做主线任务也是写在上古卷轴上的，从某种意义上来说，也是他的命运。

龙裔：我觉得上古卷轴那个玩意完全就是作弊本，根本不在我们的讨论范围之内。

特使：你好歹尊重一下本作作为标题的内容？

龙裔：呵呵。

CoC：呵呵。

尼瑞瓦因：（耸肩）……没看过实物不予置评。

特使：算了……好吧，既然你说你觉得反抗命运很了不起，为什么你没有这么做？

龙裔：我说我因为不想世界毁灭你信吗？

尼瑞瓦因：信。

CoC：信。

（谜之天音：我们的主角都是好人啊……）

（四人同时抬头看了半天，什么都没有。）

特使：好了，大家不要管它，继续。

龙裔：上古卷轴不过是四次元的思维方式而已，超越时间的存在，所谓预言也不过其实就是过去和未来的记录。

特使：你这个思路有点像莫拉的，这样真的不要紧么……

龙裔：阿卡托什肯定也是这个思路。还有，我已经很努力地不说“反正制作组想写什么就写什么”这样的话了是你不让我说的现在你还来逼问我！

特使：（缩脖子）我错了……

龙裔：有些事情总有人要来做，就好像有些人总是不会去做一些事。不过也许我想错了，既然米拉克没有去对付奥杜因，就说明也无所谓“本该”如何——未来的记录里面没有这一笔。

CoC：你看起来只是不爽你的龙裔使命罢了。

尼瑞瓦因：最该不爽的是我吧！

龙裔：你有什么可不爽的，那么多人争先恐后地想当尼瑞瓦因呢！而且如果你真的是转世就更不该不爽了，那是你前世自己作出来的！还有，我没有不爽，我只是觉得米拉克的选择很有个性而已。

CoC：也许莫拉跟他说了“反正会有人在几千年后替你做主线的”之类的话吧。

尼瑞瓦因：为啥阿祖拉就选中我做主线了呢……

CoC：你要是没被选中的话就跟那些尸体一样在石洞里面等着真正的尼瑞瓦因出现啦……或者，在帝都监狱里等着跟我一起逃出去？

龙裔：你就承认自己是尼瑞瓦灵魂转世的事实吧，这样还会让你好过点。

特使：那么黎明守卫呢？

龙裔：黎明守卫，那个故事我觉得逻辑不通顺。虽然瑟拉娜是个不错的人，我很喜欢她。那两个boss都难以理解……要复仇的吸血鬼雪精灵假造预言什么的，这个复仇思路也太迂回了吧，感觉完全不能明白他在想什么。哈孔也是个钻牛角尖的深井冰，简直是一出场就给人一种“我是来作死的”那种气场。

特使：炉火？

龙裔：……你告诉我炉火boss是啥？

特使：抢配偶的女强盗？

龙裔：我觉得是铁钉和铁配件！娘的每次我都找遍整个天际就为了点铁块啊！

CoC：哈哈哈哈！

特使：别笑，该你了。

CoC：……乌玛瑞尔，我觉得没啥可说的，我跟他没什么沟通，只是打了一架……不，两架。我其实很纳闷他既然没死为啥这么晚才出来报仇。至于吉格莱格，一想到他其实就是希奥格拉斯，我就有种淡淡的忧伤。明明之前相处得很愉快，忽然到了最后一刻居然和他拔刀相向……

特使：别难过，你这是放了他自由。他本来就是吉格莱格，希奥格拉斯只是被诅咒后的人格……

尼瑞瓦因：这哪里让人觉得更安慰了啊！

CoC：其实还好，这样总比让诅咒无休止地重复，给整个领域带来灾难好得多。一切悲剧都是从一开始注定的，我也什么都不能改变不是吗？这样如果能帮上他倒也是好事。而且和他打的那一架真的很痛快，我觉得也算是……不枉认识一场。

特使：当然啦，你帮了他大忙呢。尼瑞瓦因？到你了。

尼瑞瓦因：我……我觉得海尔辛吃饱了撑的没事干。真是莫名其妙啊，帝国将军失踪了，斯卡尔的首领失踪了，还有那个霜巨人……叫啥来着……

龙裔：卡兹塔格。

尼瑞瓦因：对，卡兹塔格，我们几个都失踪了，狼人闹得天翻地覆，结果就是为了跟他无聊的竞赛一把！

龙裔：海尔辛就是很闲，除了打猎什么都不干。那个霜巨人啊，我还见过他的灵魂，打过一架呢。

尼瑞瓦因：感觉如何？

龙裔：……那玩意简直是开了挂啊，完爆奥杜因！我被冰霜风暴打得爬不起来，要不是因为龙之形态我就死在那里了！

尼瑞瓦因：难怪海尔辛说他其实本以为最后活着出来的是卡兹塔格呢，居然这么强，虽然我觉得其实还……凑合吧。不过你没碰上血月预言？

龙裔：炒冷饭会挨骂的。出索瑟姆本身就已经有炒冷饭之嫌了。

特使：咳咳……

尼瑞瓦因：好啦我接着说。海尔辛是个深井冰；东帝国公司那个败类头子砍了他我很爽，他就是个弱鸡。至于审判席DLC……阿玛莱西亚……

CoC：你一定吓了一跳。

尼瑞瓦因：是的，我没想到索萨·希尔已经死了，她又突然出现在我面前……还说那些疯话。之前满脸怀念地说起尼瑞瓦和他的剑的时候我明明觉得她……哎，我早该知道的，他们下得去手杀死尼瑞瓦，等到几千年以后还是一样。我没有继承尼瑞瓦的情感和思想，虽然我知道过去的事情。我不知道他对她的感情怎么样，但是我想……他当时被背叛的滋味，也不过如此了。

龙裔：被背叛了两次啊……

尼瑞瓦因：是的，两次。而且元凶维威克还在一脸真诚地说他们没有下毒手。我那时候真的太想相信他了，因为他的语气和眼神，让你不由得不信。他知道阿玛莱西亚和希尔的结局以后，叹着气说很难过一切明明开始于荣耀，却要这么结束的时候，我居然还替他难过！明明都是他们自己造成的这一切！维威克真是做戏一把好手。虽然当时我很生气阿玛莱西亚的狂妄和蛮横，还被维威克的话蛊惑了一把，但是现在想来，倒是阿玛莱西亚的坦诚让我觉得舒服点，维威克……连打死他都让我不够解恨。

特使：但是你可以打死他的时候却又下不去手。

尼瑞瓦因：不是下不去手，而是完全无力了，因为杀了他也不解决什么问题。

CoC：所有的因果早已被种下，你只能欣赏毁灭的到来。月与星，阿祖拉的暮光使者，你归来的时候，那些人就要偿还过去的荣耀里种下的全部罪恶。

尼瑞瓦因：不过阿玛莱西亚的困兽之斗也太猛烈了，居然不惜从希尔的钟摆城召唤怪物来入侵自己的城市。不知道你们请不清楚，哀伤之城的中心，曾经有一个她和大衮作战的巨大雕像。在城市被入侵以后那雕像就毁了。我当时没有在意，后来我联想起，当年她跟希尔并肩作战对付大衮的事情，才觉得一切如此讽刺。

特使：讽刺？

尼瑞瓦因：哀伤之城被来自钟摆城的怪物袭击那一天，就是她杀死希尔，两人恩断义绝的一天——也就是那天，那座象征着他们对晨风的贡献和互相之间的友情——好吧，不止友情——的雕塑，毁于她维护权力的挣扎中。当年有多少荣耀和羁绊，现在就有多少痛苦和绝望。

龙裔：失去力量的绝望……某种意义上我也能理解。最初面对米拉克，在异典里面很容易就被他打倒的时候……会觉得，虽然一味追求力量是不对的，但是如果没有力量就什么都不是。

CoC：即使力量足够强大，也有你做不到的事情。米拉克最后也验证了这一点。还有吉格莱格，如果不是他太过危险，也不会被其他的魔神集体诅咒。他毁灭于自己的强大。我的感觉是，力量是你的就是你的，该有多少就有多少，没有的话千万别硬来。

特使：但是你不去争取又怎么知道是不是你的？

CoC：你就是出于这种心理启动了纳米迪安？

特使：……算我没说。

龙裔：知道不知道其实还是有界限的，只是有的人……铤而走险罢了。

尼瑞瓦因：没错，阿玛莱西亚大概也知道，不过反正横竖都是一死，不如来一把险着。

龙裔：那米拉克就是纯粹吃拧了？

CoC：我觉得他只是被异典搞烦了。如果异典像我的战栗孤岛那么美好他就不会琢磨要当boss了。

龙裔：扯，要是他不是那种人，一开始就不会投奔莫拉。

尼瑞瓦因：你不也投奔莫拉了么？

龙裔：我是为了打败米拉克嘛。

尼瑞瓦因：你怎么知道一开始米拉克不是因为什么不得已的目的或者苦衷……

龙裔：不要再说了我真不想住异典……（抱头）

尼瑞瓦因：我认真的。我觉得虽然维威克没一句实话，但是那一切残忍的欺骗和背叛都是开始于荣耀的诺言和高尚的理想，我是相信的。包括达格斯，包括矮人王杜马克，所有的人都是秉承着自己最纯净和高尚的渴望，走向不归的深渊。

特使：虽然如此，不过安心啦龙裔，你是拯救世界的英雄，不会让你住异典的。观湖庄园的炉火和松加德的美景等着你。

龙裔：（泪目）但愿如此！

特使：这段内容暂时告一段落，大家休息一下再进行下一个话题。

 

 


	4. 公会剧情

特使：喂，龙裔，要开始啦，你还在看什么书？

尼瑞瓦因：维威克的36课呗，我瞧一眼，嗯果然，这么投入的果然是sermon 14。

CoC：就是18禁那段？

尼瑞瓦因：你也记得吗？

CoC：我大概只记得这一段。MUATRA！Compare the spears！哈哈哈哈！

龙裔：好啦好啦，我看完了，这段果然名不虚传……（满意脸）

特使：那就开始了。下一个话题是关于各大公会任务的。我们换个方式吧，这次我尽量减少提问，大家自由吐槽聊天，这样如何？

CoC：你这就是一句提问。

特使：（白眼）少说两句没人把你当哑巴卖了。

尼瑞瓦因：包括大家族和审判席神庙的任务吗？

特使：如果你觉得很想要包括的话，请你自由地……

龙裔：包括内战任务和刀锋会吗？

特使：请自由地……

CoC：那么包括不包括……

特使：（炸毛）你爱包括什么就包括什么吧！……等下你要问什么？你还有啥可以加入的地方啊？

CoC：……竞技场。

特使：竞技场有个毛的剧情啊！就是无限砍人砍人砍人！

CoC：有的……有个坏脾气的教练和身世苦逼的混血兽人灰王子……最后成了总冠军之后，还有个狂热崇拜者。

龙裔：小心哟，那个人可能是黑暗兄弟会的刺客。西塞罗就是这么干的。

CoC：他不是的，我试过了。

龙裔：试过？

CoC：是啊，要想加入黑暗兄弟会的话就把他带到没人的地方杀了就好，这样不会加赏金，反正他会刷新的又不损失人物。

龙裔：我真庆幸西塞罗没碰上你……（抹汗）

CoC：西塞罗那会儿还有人管招新么……感觉都乱成一团了。

龙裔：招新还是要有的，你看连阿斯垂德都知道招抢生意的人进去。

尼瑞瓦因：黑暗兄弟会真是主动的刺客组织啊，不像莫拉格帮……还得我自己去找，超难找啊有木有！在维威克城竞技场区的隐藏区域，从下水道一路绕来绕去才能进去。

龙裔：莫拉格帮可是当地官方认可的刺客组织，自然不缺人抢着加入。黑暗兄弟会就得自己想办法吸引人加入了。

尼瑞瓦因：没错，如果刺杀被举报了的话，把刺杀合同给守卫看可以减免赏金。

CoC：这可真不错，不像黑暗兄弟会，没事还被帝国军团围剿……特使你在仰着头看啥呢？又听到奇怪的声音了？

特使：我在想你们几个有哪些共通的公会。

龙裔：盗贼公会。

特使：只有这样而已？

CoC：唔，刀锋会？

龙裔：如果严格意义上说“加入”的话，大概……不能算，不过如果只是合作还是可以算的。

尼瑞瓦因：其实CoC你也可以不加入刀锋会的。

CoC：加入了又没什么损失，还能有个地方睡觉。虽然是通铺但是也比到旅馆去好一点。

龙裔：其实对我来说没那么要紧，虽然他们说要我杀了帕图纳克斯才肯继续合作，但是如果在他们提出要求之前把他们所有的任务做完的话，等和谈结束他们让我动手的时候，我只要对他们说“去你大爷的”，就可以了。反正我已经不需要他们了，打败了奥杜因以后，就没谁能够复活任何龙了。唔，不过不管怎么说，虽然他们总是让我跑腿，但还是帮了不少忙的。我心理上不是很接受他们的极端主义，不过如果只是不理他们也还好。

尼瑞瓦因：这么看来光膀子嗑药间谍大师凯尤斯还是个很不错的人。

龙裔：虽然我很同情刀锋会被梭默迫害的遭遇，但还是觉得他们做的太极端了。倒是老龙很善解人意，他说过，不信任一条龙是很明智的决定。

特使：他毕竟是条龙，不朽的存在。时间会给他智慧。

龙裔：不过我觉得戴尔芬和伊斯本其实没那么聪明，他们只是想要恢复刀锋会的荣耀。但已经没有赛普汀家族的龙裔皇帝了，如果只是去侍奉随便什么自称皇帝的人，显然不符合刀锋会的宗旨——那么就只有屠龙，在龙灾闹得最凶的时候，杀掉天际所有的龙，恢复刀锋会最初的传统，显然是个好策略。

CoC：可是灰胡子很受天际人民重视不是吗。

龙裔：如果涉及到龙，大概大家会另眼相看，而且别忘了，刀锋会也经常抱怨灰胡子没有把力量用于打败奥杜因上。

特使：很难理解这些，帕图纳克斯在世界之喉等了那么久，难道不就是为了阻止他的哥哥？结果几位灰胡子反而觉得奥杜因也许正该毁灭世界，之前的古诺德人的所作所为只是推迟了审判——如果是这样的话，一开始帕图纳克斯传授诺德人龙吼是为了什么？

龙裔：灰胡子只是遵循吼声之道而已。我的感觉是，当初建立吼声之道的约根·唤风者，是因为从诺德人在晨风的失败中感到了诺德人的危机和扩张领土的罪恶，因此开始思索一条不同的道路。那时候他的理念是非常有意义的，毕竟诺德人一开始得到吼声是为了对付龙，不是为了用吼声来四处侵略。但是到了现在……追求平静和侍奉神灵的吼声之道已经让他们走入了虚无。至于帕图纳克斯，他可是条龙，有着杀戮嗜血的本性，所以追求平静反而不会让他走火入魔。好吧，至少我是这么觉得的——至少阿卡托什都不认为奥杜因应该吞噬世界，至少不是现在。我不觉得艾恩盖尔比阿卡托什还聪明。

CoC：刀锋会和灰胡子之间的分歧大概也就在对帕图纳克斯的态度？

龙裔：大概吧，还有对奥杜因和龙吼力量的态度，大概。他们两者就是在走两个极端。

尼瑞瓦因：经验之谈，衰落的组织总是会用一些很激进的手段来自我恢复——这经常让事情变得更糟。但是如果不这么做的话，却又没别的办法挽回。

龙裔：你是说，反正怎么样都好不了了？

尼瑞瓦因：审判席和达格斯家族都是如此。也许你要说，窃取神力一开始就是错的，随着预言的实现，他们的使命已经结束了。这么说的话刀锋会的使命也结束了，随着赛普汀王朝的覆灭。

CoC：我该说我有幸见证了历史么……

尼瑞瓦因：所有的毁灭都是重生的契机。

龙裔：这倒是个好的思维方式。

尼瑞瓦因：如果一切都烂透了，那就毁了重来吧。

CoC：你说的是晨风么……

尼瑞瓦因：哎，我也不想这样的。不过经历过那一切以后我真心觉得……我能理解为什么阿祖拉会觉得审判席的命运和晨风的命运紧紧相连。好吧，这不是个表层的联系，也不是说一切都是因为审判席，但是我能看到这背后的因果。

龙裔：真的有那么糟糕么？虽然我也体会到一些大家族之间的纷争……

尼瑞瓦因：那只是简化版的晨风。

CoC：我听说光是晨风和帝国的关系就够写一本书了。

尼瑞瓦因：的确是这样。灰烬之民不喜欢帝国，普遍来说其他的丹莫也不喜欢。但是有些大家族，比如哈拉鲁，是偏向帝国的。审判席的成员对于帝国是模棱两可的态度，但是其实审判席还是要维护一点“独立性”的态度，以便得到民众的支持。瑞多然家族更倾向于审判席，而不喜欢帝国。泰尔瓦尼基本上就是一群疯子。

龙裔：哈，我知道内洛思的德行！虽然他还帮了我一些忙的……

尼瑞瓦因：他到了索瑟姆以后稍微正常点了。

龙裔：那原来得什么样啊……

尼瑞瓦因：无非就是……绑架个瑞多然家族议员的女儿来要挟议员啊，派人杀别的议员的仆人抢人家的袍子啊，跟你说话横挑鼻子竖挑眼啊……之类的。

龙裔：那我就不吐槽他用他徒弟做实验这件事了……反正在天际也是人人一段黑历史的节奏。

尼瑞瓦因：如果你不算内洛思在晨风的黑历史的话，他还是个好人。

CoC：等下，我怎么记得哈拉鲁家族是不喜欢帝国的？

尼瑞瓦因：你产生幻觉了？是因为那个恋尸癖把你吓到了？

CoC：你们那里有个极端恐怖组织，不就是跟哈拉鲁一伙的？

尼瑞瓦因：对，其实这是个讽刺的事情。哈拉鲁表面上来说的确是对任何种族都很友好，跟帝国常有生意往来，但是他们家最有权势的议员，欧文斯·德莱恩其实是跟卡莫纳帮勾结在一起。卡莫纳帮你们大概听说过，支持奴隶制，驱逐外来人。

龙裔：灰烬之民不是也讨厌外来人？

尼瑞瓦因：但是大家族和灰烬之民本身水火不容。

龙裔：在我晕掉之前你继续。

尼瑞瓦因：与其说是勾结，不如说是……他被卡莫纳帮控制了，或者说他们是一体。总之就是这样 ，哈拉鲁家族的另一面是对帝国的极端不友好。

CoC：意义何在？

尼瑞瓦因：我也不知道，不过欧文斯的哥哥，德莱恩公爵，其实是很看不上卡莫纳帮的，哈拉鲁家族最后的任务是帮他夺走自己的兄弟的议员之位，或者杀了他。

CoC：他可真过分。

尼瑞瓦因：没什么，他兄弟也是这么想的。我找到过一封信，说的是公爵反对欧文斯的一些……嗯，不太正当的生意，他对手下人说，如果不能说服自己的哥哥，那就杀了他。“也许他是我的兄弟”，哈，我看到那封信的时候真的很想笑。

特使：伊利亚克湾那边这种事很多。

尼瑞瓦因：我很高兴你理解我，特使，就是这样，总之没什么大不了的，只要拿着信去敲诈那家伙，他就会让位给我。不过卡莫纳帮控制的可不是哈拉鲁家族而已，还有战士工会。战士工会的现任大师，也跟卡莫纳帮勾结在一起。

CoC：盗贼公会和战士工会是死敌？

尼瑞瓦因：也跟卡莫纳帮是死敌，没错。其实战士工会的原大师和盗贼公会都在致力于清除卡莫纳帮的影响。如果足够成功的话，是可以的。

龙裔：听起来瓦登费尔和赛洛迪尔的盗贼公会都比天际的像样。天际的盗贼公会已经完全沦为黑荆棘家族的权力工具了。

CoC：当然，灰狐可是穷人和乞丐的保护者，说他们是侠盗也不为过。

龙裔：天际的各大组织看起来也跟瓦登费尔的一样，从里面就烂透了——至少一半如此。黑暗兄弟会的头领是个权力狂，也是个背叛自己的兄弟姐妹的叛徒；盗贼公会的首领是个叛徒，小偷里面的小偷；战友团虽然还不算太糟糕，但……不管怎么说，追随伊斯格拉莫的五百英豪的后裔，居然沦落到跟海尔辛签订契约变成狼人，也够瞧的；冬堡大学，好吧，该死的梭默，还有大法师的黑历史，除此之外那地方还挺干净。

尼瑞瓦因：冬堡大学？哦，真不错，你不需要跟法师公会打交道，我可不喜欢那里。那地方除了腐败就是疯子，瓦登费尔的大法师是个白痴，跟他们所讨厌的泰尔瓦尼家族一样病的不轻。那里整天的任务都是……唔，互相使绊子坑人，威胁暗杀，搞独断专权，之类的。

CoC：别这样，我还挺喜欢法师公会……

尼瑞瓦因：帝都的法术学院当然不一样啦。

CoC：还有致力于清除死灵法术的大法师塔拉文，他的死让我很难过。很难想象瓦登费尔的法师公会居然如此差劲。

龙裔：为什么要这么怨恨死灵法术？

CoC：因为虫王的威胁吧？其实别的法师也颇有微词，有很多人因为禁止了死灵法术，所以离开了公会。毕竟有人只是研究者，不是虫王的信徒。

龙裔：至少冬堡大学对死灵法术是勉强的默认态度，不过天际的其他地方可就不那么友好了。

CoC：不过虫王的确是个大麻烦。塔拉文的手段也许强硬，但至少他的牺牲没有白费……（吸鼻子）又是一个死在我面前我却无法拯救的人。（拿出巨大黑暗灵魂石）来跟大法师打个招呼。

特使：你为什么还带着这东西！

CoC：系统bug，不能放下任务物品。

特使：别说这么冷的笑话，这一点都不好玩……

CoC：好吧，我知道非官方补丁修复了这个bug。不过我很怀念他就带着咯。他的灵魂力量可以保护我不受虫王的影响，这样才能打败虫王。

特使：虫王，哦，我见过他……居然还有点怀念那时候的事情呢。不过他不是已经成了神么？

CoC：关于龙破我们就不要细谈了好吗？

特使：抱歉扯到了可怕的话题……（对着灵魂石）嘿，塔拉文大法师你好么？

龙裔：他是个值得尊敬的人，冬堡学院也会有人提起他来。

尼瑞瓦因：看起来赛洛迪尔是个淳朴的地方。

特使：我保证那是错觉。

CoC：我觉得尼瑞瓦因的意思是，跟瓦登费尔比的话。

特使：唔，好吧，我理解，跟伊利亚克湾比的话赛洛迪尔也还算可以忍受。

龙裔：我忽然觉得天际也是个淳朴的地方。

其他三人：（同时）绝对是！

龙裔：……（缩脖子）

CoC：其实赛洛迪尔真的还好，不那么糟心。除了我经历过太多糟心的事情，其他人都挺滋润的。

尼瑞瓦因：所以你才是英雄。

CoC：我听到这个一点都不高兴好吗？

尼瑞瓦因：至少你不用把每个公会大师都杀掉。

CoC：这就是为什么我喜欢盗贼公会，九圣灵在上，我是多久没看过HE了！

尼瑞瓦因：战士工会不是也……

CoC：战士工会的会长退休了，副手的冤枉也洗清了，但是会长的儿子维兰努斯·冬藤却……可怜的冬藤会长，她那么大年纪失去了两个儿子，我真难过。尤其是想到维兰努斯和他的同性爱人双双死在岩洞里，我真是十分难过。他的日记我还留着呢，那个可怜的男孩。我还带着他去冒险过呢……哎，我想也许莫德瑞恩错了，那孩子如果不够勇敢，就不该逼迫他去冒险。

尼瑞瓦因：（拍肩）别难过。

CoC：而且我还被那个污染的希斯树的汁液迷惑，杀了那么多无辜者……想起来就觉得很头皮发麻……

龙裔：你好歹也是进过黑暗兄弟会的人……不必要这么纠结杀人的问题。

CoC：（白眼）你别忘了我黑暗兄弟会杀的一半目标都是自己人。

龙裔：好吧……

CoC：要杀掉那些讨厌的公会大师的确是很烦的事情，但是我这样难道就会好一些了么？我不觉得。

尼瑞瓦因：虽然我觉得我比你苦逼多了，但是我快要被你说服了怎么办……

CoC：我没有在试图说服你我比你苦逼。

龙裔：苦逼又不是什么光荣的事情有什么可比的……

尼瑞瓦因：我居然也产生了博取同情的念头，真是不应该。

特使：其实我们都很同情你。

尼瑞瓦因：你们其实同情的是尼瑞瓦吧，我是附带的。

龙裔：有区别吗？

尼瑞瓦因：还是有的吧……而且，好吧，我已经习惯了被人耍着玩了。

CoC：你的语气好勉强。

尼瑞瓦因：是很勉强，我也不想这样啊。就比如战士工会，巴尔莫拉那个女分会长，给我感觉还不错，谁知道他居然是卡拉威库斯的信徒，是个卡莫纳帮的追随者。我一开始接到她给我的解决老鼠问题的任务——唔，那是我接到的最早的公会任务了吧，那种兴奋的小心情……

特使：转瞬就变得沧桑了……

尼瑞瓦因：（沉痛点头）

CoC：我一直怀疑，战士工会难道是兼职负责处理老鼠的么……我这边的战士工会任务也有个老鼠问题。

尼瑞瓦因：也许……？反正我的是，我还记得那是个很搞笑的任务，有个枕头收集癖，她收集了……一屋子的枕头！到处都是枕头！床上、地下、柜子里、桶里、箱子里、架子上…………阿祖拉在上，我把一辈子的枕头都在那一次见过了。然后，她抱怨老鼠啃了枕头，于是让我去清理老鼠。

CoC：我遇到的那个任务更逗比，她的老鼠问题是……她在养老鼠……但是老鼠被山狮吃了……

龙裔：养老鼠……我想到了眨眼雪鼠的老板。

CoC：那个女人可是养了一整个地下室的老鼠！她还对我喋喋不休地讲述老鼠有多么可爱……而且我居然差点就被说服了！

龙裔：看起来你的战栗孤岛又多了一个藏品。

尼瑞瓦因：如果没有这些逗比的事件，我们的生活该多乏味啊。

龙裔：我承认，所以梭默虽然可恶，但是因为有一些逗比梭默大使，我的生活也增添了不少趣味。可惜啊，梭默居然开了控制台也不能结婚……

CoC：你为什么要跟梭默结婚？你还记得那个伟大的龙裔塔洛斯遭受的不公待遇么？

尼瑞瓦因：塔洛斯信徒难道不是逗比的一部分？

CoC：哪里有逗比的塔洛斯信徒？

尼瑞瓦因：我跟帝国军团混的时候，发现一群塔洛斯教团的信徒尝试刺杀尤里尔。当然，那伙人很快就被帝国军团搞定了。

特使：为什么！？

尼瑞瓦因：因为他们觉得帝国正在衰落，伟大的塔洛斯留下的帝国，不能毁灭在无用的后裔手里。于是他们决定在尤里尔访问瓦登费尔的时候刺杀他，然后换上一个强有力的皇帝。

龙裔：就像元老院的议员找黑暗兄弟会刺杀提特斯·迈德二世的理由一样？

尼瑞瓦因；应该是这样。总之他们密谋了刺杀皇帝的计划，目的是复兴伟大的赛普汀王朝。

特使：……其实TES的故事，至少前四代，应该有一个统一的副标题叫做“人人都恨尤里尔”。

龙裔：（捶地）哈哈哈哈我忽然觉得错过了他的时代真是可惜！

特使：可不是吗……一代的时候贾迦·萨恩把他囚禁了起来……我那个时代是伊利亚克海湾有些势力寻求脱离帝国而独立，到了三代的时候就有人开始策划刺杀他了！到了四代他居然真被杀了！

CoC：他要是五代再出现，估计玩家都要疲劳了——“怎么又是你！”这样……虽然我还挺喜欢他的，他算是个好皇帝，帝国搞成那样说实话也不是他一个人的问题。

尼瑞瓦因：帝国之前经历了那么多战乱啊内讧啊，早就不是当初塔洛斯的那个帝国了。那些教徒纯粹是鬼迷心窍，才觉得杀了皇帝换个人就能把全部的问题都解决了。狂信徒就是如此，觉得自己的信仰就是一切，只要有信仰——哪怕他们的信仰本身都值得商榷——就可以搞定一切。

龙裔：还有可能他们只是泄愤。

CoC：你要说那些想刺杀提特斯的人么？

龙裔：至少他们对我说的是，杀了一个暴君就会改变历史。其实我无所谓。我只是去完成任务而已。

CoC：如果你只是这么想的话会吃苦头的。

龙裔：我已经吃过苦头了……不过这一次至少是夜母直接给我的指令。

CoC：我觉得夜母的思路也很有问题……

龙裔：我要是说“是写剧本的人的思路有问题”估计特使又该说我了。夜母就是这样，她不会把她所知道的阴谋都告诉我们的，她和西帝斯大概都很喜欢看着那些残忍的流血事件发生吧。

CoC：即使有那么多无辜者送命？

龙裔：黑暗兄弟会里面谁算是无辜者？

CoC：至少对于黑暗兄弟会本身来说，他们不该死。

龙裔：对于崇拜死亡的组织来说，死亡大概是一种奖赏。

CoC：那么“不许谋杀兄弟姐妹”这条规定意义何在？

龙裔：大概意义在于……让黑暗兄弟会不至于被自己人杀光。再说你干嘛在意这个……你不是都拿到豁免权了么？

CoC：别提那个豁免权，那件事我有多纠结你知道吗？

龙裔：反正黑暗兄弟会每一代都要灭一个圣所的。我觉得你的任务设置其实不错啦，免得像我这边还要把“消灭黑暗兄弟会”和“恢复黑暗兄弟会”分成两个不同的任务线。

CoC：（揪头发）我能理解成你在讽刺我吗？

龙裔：（0 0）我没有啊……

尼瑞瓦因：我猜你戳到CoC心里的痛处了……

CoC：我真嫉妒你能选择留西塞罗一条命，我即使发现了叛徒在引导我谋杀黑暗之手成员，也没办法逆转整个事件。这简直没道理透了啊！我能发现所有的线索指向死亡密令不是来自路西恩，指向我杀的人其实不是密令里说的那样，但是……好吧那都无所谓，但是最后一刻我拿到了所有的证据，却还救不了他！

尼瑞瓦因：唔，说起来，莫拉格帮替换大师的方法也是杀了上一个。对这些人来说死亡只是安息罢了。

CoC：问题不在于他死了，而在于他死的方式！净化了一个完全没有问题的圣所，把自己带出来的孩子都送往虚空，然后被他所忠诚对待的黑暗之手成员驱逐出黑暗兄弟会，还被一直追杀，最后明明还差一点就可以恢复名誉的时候被残忍地杀死。

龙裔：我承认那一幕很有冲击性，尤其是你当时还带着证据觉得自己可以替他洗清冤枉。不过我看到他的时候他可不怎么纠结，而且还是满心欢喜地为西帝斯服务。

CoC：西帝斯当然知道他不是叛徒。

龙裔：他也不在意别人，一点都不在意。他对我说，也许佛克瑞斯圣所需要一次净化的时候，我就知道他其实也不那么在乎净化自己的圣所。要我说，只要西帝斯知道他的忠心，其余的都不重要。不管他是活着还是死了，为哪位聆听者服务，这都是细枝末节的事情。

CoC：我能想象……

尼瑞瓦因：所以其实只有你在替他纠结罢了。你在用你的价值标准判断他的生和死，背叛和信任……但其实那毫无意义。

龙裔：他是个单纯的人，单纯地崇敬死亡，单纯为黑暗兄弟会服务。就像西塞罗也是个单纯的人，整天念叨夜母，就这样而已。你觉得痛苦，悲伤，无奈，绝望之类的事情，对他们来说都不重要，一点都不重要。黑暗兄弟会不需要太复杂的心思和感情。

尼瑞瓦因：所以代代出叛徒，次次圣所被灭是么……

龙裔：阿斯垂德那种情况也没办法……毕竟夜母不在圣所，除了她那样也没别的办法。但是夜母回来以后她还是固执己见，又碰上西塞罗那么个执着的疯子。不过究其原因，事情变成这样的根本问题还在于你的时代……马休·贝洛蒙特的复仇吧，那次黑暗兄弟会的损失可以说是无法弥补的。

CoC：我替他杀了至少一半的人。

龙裔：夜母其实很赞赏你这一点不是么？

CoC：（抱头）我是该高兴呢还是该郁闷呢？

龙裔：虽然我知道你很替路西恩惋惜，但是除此之外也没什么可郁闷的。毕竟你最后也杀了马休。

CoC：不，我其实不痛恨马休，我觉得他很了不起，一个人能倾尽毕生的经历策划这样的复仇，简直是个天才。我不信仰西帝斯或者夜母。我只是觉得……好吧，我只是觉得最后看到路西恩的结局的时候，更多的不是为他，而是为我自己的命运而痛心。

龙裔：你自己的命运？

CoC：你体会不到么？以为自己可以做到什么，也的确倾尽全力在做了，但是到了最后一刻却发现自己其实无能为力——晚那么一步，或者，其实事情从一开始就不是你能掌控的。我无数次的见证这样的死亡，从主线到黑暗兄弟会到法师公会，还有无数的小支线，甚至战栗孤岛——你能体会那种感觉么？每个人都那么努力，但就是有一些事情，你伸出手去，甜美的成果就在你的指尖之外一寸的地方，你碰不到它，然后不得不带着惋惜之情讪讪离开。每一次，每一次都是这样！不得不杀掉变成僵尸的穆西安努斯、看着塔拉文自杀、在岩洞里找到维兰努斯·冬藤的尸体、在悲伤堡垒的庭院里看到艾勒伦被杀掉……当然还有在苹果堡看到路西恩被搞得那么惨的尸体。不知道有多少次都是这样，一次次地发现，我什么都做不到，谁都拯救不了。不是因为自己太弱，不是因为不努力，而是……这就是命运，你甚至看不到因果，看不到解释，不知道是哪里的残忍的神明，硬生生抛给你一个结果，而你什么都不需要明白，只要默默接受就行了……

龙裔：（默默递纸巾）……

特使：再这样下去，可怜的CoC就该切换成疯神模式了。

龙裔：可别这样，我跟西塞罗相处就够烦的了，来个比他疯几百倍的家伙我非吐血不可。说起来我曾经试着同时带上西塞罗，召唤路西恩去冒险……那真是噩梦啊。

CoC：（勉强挤出一个微笑）被话唠至死是么？我知道路西恩很爱说话，但是没想到过了二百年居然变成那么话唠。

龙裔：大概在虚空里面憋了二百多年憋出病来了。可惜西塞罗这个疯子死后要去虚空，不然你可以把他收去战栗孤岛。

CoC（望天抹泪）

特使：我觉得时间差不多了……不过为什么感觉好像什么都没说的样子？

龙裔：因为公会任务太一言难尽了。

尼瑞瓦因：我觉得你根本没什么吐槽的欲望，你说你一开始还在那问内战算不算，结果你只字未提啊……

龙裔：不，我只是百感交集需要酝酿感情而已。再说你不是也问审判席神庙算不算结果你也啥都没说吗！

尼瑞瓦因：我也需要……酝酿感情……你看，显然我们的CoC的感情已经发酵了…………

CoC（仍旧在抹泪）

特使：没关系，如果还有第二部分的话，你们可以尽情发挥。但是现在……为了防止会场里面多出来个疯子魔神，我建议暂时休息一会。就这样好了。


	5. 其他支线

特使：好了，大家各就各位吧。下一个话题是魔神和圣灵任务……

尼瑞瓦因：我抗议！我的魔神任务超少的！

特使：你可以把审判席神庙和帝国教团的任务算进去！反正你上次还没有说到……而且我还没说完呢！还包括城市任务聚落任务和其他之前没算在内的零碎任务剧情！

尼瑞瓦因：谁叫你说话大喘气！好吧，那我先来吐槽一个魔神任务……CoC，你之前那位疯神可太不友好了，居然让我拿个叉子捅死一只巨大水母！

CoC：所以呢？

尼瑞瓦因：我差点被那玩意打残废啊！叉子当武器实在太变态了好吗！

CoC：你这人也太实诚了点吧！还真是傻乎乎地去用叉子捅死水母了啊？

尼瑞瓦因：难道不是这样么！

CoC：只是让你用那个叉子“杀死”水母啊，不是让你全程用叉子捅好么！你可以用剑或者魔法把它打到只剩一口气然后再用叉子！

尼瑞瓦因：……原来是这样吗！

CoC：你怎么转了个世还没学精明啊……当年尼瑞瓦就是这么实诚死的吧！不，你明明变得更笨了，尼瑞瓦至少还是要对付那些人精斗不过他们也可以理解，你连个水母都费这么大劲儿你怎么不笨死呢？

尼瑞瓦因：（咬牙）……TES的世界成神的没一个好东西。

特使：这倒是。

龙裔：同意。

CoC：别来这套，几代的故事比起来，就我做的坏事最少。

龙裔：你还没意识到这就是为什么你经历的伤心事最多的缘故么？

尼瑞瓦因：正解。你知道什么叫“好人不长命，祸害遗千年”么？

龙裔：完美地总结了四代和三代的内容。

特使：我喜欢这句话。

CoC：因为你的结局是死了？

特使：让我保持这点可怜的自我安慰好吗？

尼瑞瓦因：有时候能死也是一种幸福。

特使：少来，你要真想死找个人把你捅死就行了。

尼瑞瓦因：那和自杀没区别啊，自杀这种事是不符合规矩的……（在底下偷偷捅CoC）

CoC：（扭头）战栗孤岛之外的事情和我无关。

尼瑞瓦因：（瞟）说起来我最喜欢阿祖拉的魔神任务……对付金色圣徒队长什么的……

CoC：（淡定）作弊那个疯神不是我，别来找我的麻烦。再说，我接触的魔神任务里面只有疯神的任务最有趣了。

特使：4代的疯神任务……天上下死狗雨的那个？

CoC：教训教训迷信而又沉闷的村民，有趣极了，你不觉得么？

（龙裔忽然开始大笑）

尼瑞瓦因：什么这么好笑？

龙裔：所以说你到底懒成什么样啊CoC，你才上任二百年就私自跑去休假了还让人满世界找你！我真不敢相信我的任务居然是去找你回战栗孤岛诶！

CoC：怎么啦，我只是休息一下。

龙裔：“一下”……你有点时间观念吗？德文英说你失踪了好几年了！

CoC：对于魔神来说当然好几年只不过就是“一下”……（悲伤脸）再说我只是压力太大又经历太多苦逼事儿还不许我找老朋友聊天叙旧解压么你太残忍了！我只是想忘了过去的悲伤……（掩面）

龙裔：少来，我可看不出你的假期让你忘了过去的悲伤，到底是谁跟我含情脉脉地说“那一切发生的时候我就在旁边”来着？还有我知道你捂着脸在偷笑，不要装了。

尼瑞瓦因：我实在不得不吐槽一句你哪儿看出来这位“含情脉脉”地说那些话来着？

龙裔：因为……（认真脸）那一瞬间的感情波动我是可以抓住的，真的，看我真诚的眼睛。

特使：你们几个刚才中场休息的时候是去磕了斯库玛么……给我正常点？

尼瑞瓦因：我很正常，我觉得龙裔的问题是看太多维威克的36课所以都有点精神不正常了。

特使：whatever……

龙裔：我拿着那个破棍子，在两个侍灵打架的竞技场前头站了一个小时……你真会折腾人啊。

CoC：你太笨好吗，你跟尼瑞瓦因一样实诚，谁告诉你目标只有场下打架那俩东西了……

尼瑞瓦因：躺着都中枪啊，关我毛事！

龙裔：算了，不能顺利地解开疯神的任务，说明我还是个正常人。不过说实话我还挺喜欢那次交流的，至少不是什么“你去山洞里杀个人/拿个东西”这么无趣的任务，至少还有点新鲜感。

CoC：相当有新鲜感好吗，疯神出品必属精品。

尼瑞瓦因：迟早我要用叉子捅死你。

CoC：恭候大驾，只要你过的了守门人那一关。

尼瑞瓦因：如果我疯了大概就能过了？

特使：（冷冷）我觉得你已经疯了。

尼瑞瓦因：我没有呀，我很好的你看！（眨眼）

特使：好了谁都不许再说疯神任务了！这样下去我都要疯了！

CoC：但是我觉得我的魔神任务里面只有这一个还算有趣的，哦还有莫拉格·巴尔的和梅法拉的也还算有点故事性？

龙裔：你说那两个坏种？

尼瑞瓦因：习惯了晨风崇拜梅法拉、阿祖拉和波耶西亚的人表示鸭梨很大。

龙裔：不是我说，天际最缺德的魔神任务就是梅法拉和波耶西亚，简直是缺德带冒烟，连大衮和巴尔都望尘莫及。

尼瑞瓦因：可是我接触到的两个都超正常啊……梅法拉让我杀死一个没有接到合约就乱杀人的莫拉格帮成员，波耶西亚让我帮他重建他的雕像，这都是多么淳朴正直的任务！

龙裔：梅法拉的乌木之刃，要正式开锋需要杀10个友善NPC……10个！！波耶西亚要求绑一个队友上献祭台杀死，亲手杀死！

CoC：梅法拉给我的任务是，去一个小村庄谋杀两个种族的领导人，挑拨两家不和最后打起来。波耶西亚倒是没什么，只是跟竞技场一样杀几个勇士。

尼瑞瓦因：（抹汗）好吧……当年变精灵离开夏暮岛的过程我已经不敢想了。

特使：幸好阿祖拉一直很正常。

龙裔：其实我觉得大部分的魔神任务都不怎么坏，不知道为什么大家吐槽他们这么凶。我算算哈，你看，真的让你不得不做坏事的，只有梅法拉和波耶西亚……

特使：等等，巴尔那个……

龙裔：那个祭司虽然挺可怜，但是说起来也不是全部没错吧，毕竟他背叛了巴尔还投奔了一个更坏的魔神还回头招惹巴尔。他那个问题跟魄伊特一样，都是处理叛徒的内部问题。

特使：大衮……

龙裔：（看CoC）我想你懂的……

CoC：你的大衮任务？提示一下？

龙裔：我是说，那个神话黎明的后裔，要说起来他也没啥大罪非死不可，但是……

CoC：但是他显然触及到了了解湮灭危机过程中发生过什么的人的敏感神经。感觉是“我知道你没啥大错，但是我还是很想杀你这个没事找事的白痴。”

龙裔：（点头）就是这样。其他的就没什么太不像话的了，顶多就是恶作剧，比如血腥。还有的比较差劲的魔神，但是有得选，比如娜米拉和瓦尔迷娜，可以不做坏事的。

特使：是哦……

CoC：这么一看魔神在赛洛迪尔也都温柔了呢……除了梅法拉和巴尔，别人的好像都没啥缺德事儿。魄伊特居然让我救他的信徒。哦，娜米拉是要杀死阿凯的祭司，这个确实还是有点差劲的。不过巴尔的任务太蛋疼了，居然让别人拿他的那个一看就很疼的锤子打我！！

龙裔：一看就很疼的锤子……这什么奇怪的通感啊听起来还挺萌的。

特使：你这样还能少干一件坏事……

CoC：我还能升轻甲或者重甲或者格挡呢是吗！

尼瑞瓦因：这么说我在魔神那里就没啥机会做坏事了啊……

特使：你到底多期待做坏事？再说你在公会任务里面做的坏事还少吗？

尼瑞瓦因：……你是要说“晨风的凡人比魔神坏多了”么？

特使：你自己说的。

尼瑞瓦因：有的选真好啊。

龙裔：我也觉得，这样我就能不拿那个没用的腐坏头骨，带一个可以吐槽的队友了，还能拿海尔辛的两个魔神器。我真的真的很喜欢唤醒噩梦的整个过程，太精彩了，虽然那不是我的故事，但是整个事件让我看到了一个人灵魂的重生，我真是很庆幸我有这个机会。其实血腥那个事情……虽然我不记得我跟乌鸦鬼婆发生了什么……除去这个部分我……还是……

CoC：还是很有戏剧性的哈哈哈！跟乌鸦鬼婆的婚礼！血腥的折磨人我深刻体会啊，光着身子跑出利雅文不要太难堪！

龙裔：你那个比我惨多了……我想想，还有什么值得一说的，哦对的，马拉卡斯的任务！这个提醒我了，我整个天际最想打死的人，就是那个混蛋兽人首领，我就没见过这么废物还自我感觉良好的人！我真庆幸我最后有机会打死他！啊……还有美瑞蒂亚，虽然她的任务不那么有趣，但是那么多金币……

尼瑞瓦因：有钱拿总是好的。

龙裔：而且升上天空看到天光破晓的一瞬间我真是迷之感动……

CoC：还有那么漂亮的一把剑可以拿，我就说我很羡慕你的魔神任务。

尼瑞瓦因：是啊，而且还有机会拿到一个吃人的戒指。

CoC：……你说什么了么刚才？

尼瑞瓦因：我有时候会好奇维威克尝起来是什么口味的。

龙裔：双色棒棒糖吗？

CoC：大概是一半巧克力一半芒果。

特使：………………正常点啊各位！这一段的打开方式哪里错了吗！

尼瑞瓦因：因为开头就是疯神的任务。

特使：是你说的好吗！

尼瑞瓦因：昂。

特使：……要不我们来说说温暖人心的圣灵吧。

尼瑞瓦因：哦？就是让我去收集各种原材料收集各种保护费我一旦动作晚一步就会挨骂的那群事儿逼所信仰的神？

龙裔：找找人啊打打猎啊当当红娘啊，圣灵的任务满惬意的不过没什么劲头。

CoC：圣灵任务……？（迷茫脸）不是已经谈过九圣灵骑士了么……

特使：你没有圣灵任务啊……

CoC：对不起四代的副标题叫做湮灭。你看三代在晨风所以叫晨风，五代在天际所以叫天际，就连二代也是个泰姆瑞尔的地名……就连一代……

特使：竞技场，指的就是奈恩。

CoC：所以打从标题开始圣灵就没想理我。（摊手）只有我一个人被发配出了奈恩。

龙裔：你这样说赛洛迪尔鸭梨很大你知道吗？

特使：OL里面赛洛迪尔还真的就是湮灭……

三人（同时）：不！许！提！OL！

特使：……（缩）

CoC：而且赛洛迪尔的圣灵很严格的，如果有赏金在身就不给你祝福。

尼瑞瓦因：比起审判席神庙怎样？如果你不是神庙的人，就要给钱才能祝福。

CoC：但是神庙里面的那些圣人神龛给的buff种类多啊。

尼瑞瓦因：你知道我看着尼瑞瓦那个画风诡异的神龛是什么心情吗？

龙裔：那你就加入审判席神庙嘛……

尼瑞瓦因：去七个地方朝圣……

CoC：九圣灵骑士要去九个地方朝圣。

尼瑞瓦因：我不是去了跪拜一下就行的！我得进行仪式的。比如在水里把自己淹死一次才能找到路什么的……

CoC：给神服务不死几次怎么看出你的心意来？

尼瑞瓦因：加入神庙以后也是各种朝圣，比如我记忆最深刻的是马尔甘的神庙，那里站着个魔人，你调戏他，他就会说“等你死了我会强奸的你尸体，放心，我会温柔的”。

龙裔：……当年维威克就经历过这个？

尼瑞瓦因：我倒希望如此。（咬牙）

龙裔：虽然不是同一件事，但是这个也许在披甲维威克没有头的状态下跟莫拉格·巴尔的没日没夜的“大战”——比试长矛和钻第二个孔。

尼瑞瓦因：没人要披甲这种东西好吗！！！

CoC：所以你最后得把那魔人打死……是说你没遇到过一进去神庙里面看到魔人正在奸尸的情况吧？

尼瑞瓦因：……要不怎么说三代的分级是T，四代五代都是M呢……

特使：（冷冷）重点不在这里。

CoC：其实三代更黑暗……

尼瑞瓦因：但是黑暗的很微妙，不像四代。

CoC：四代怎么啦，明明是个温暖人心的故事，那么多伟大的牺牲……哦我都陶醉了！

特使：（扶额）……你们……

龙裔：问题明明是在流血表现上面，谁关心剧情啊，剧情把人抑郁到排着队自杀大概也只是T的水平吧，但是如果出现了一次裸体，对不起，至少M以上。

尼瑞瓦因：你说到核心问题了……

CoC：愚蠢的人类。

特使：你们已经完全不在状态了好吗！现在我宣布休息五分钟给我正常下来！

（五分钟后）

特使：几位……怎么样了？喂你们在吃什么？

龙裔：沉睡之树的汁液。

CoC：Felldew.

尼瑞瓦因：月亮糖。

特使：……（默默去腰间找匕首）

龙裔：好啦跟你开玩笑的。

尼瑞瓦因：跟凯尤斯住久了光是闻到就觉得反胃，我才不会吃呢。

CoC：我带了逆转圣餐杯所以不用担心。

特使：……你的好像不大对头CoC。不过anyway，接下来都正常点OK？我们继续说说其他城市任务和支线吧。

龙裔：（举手）我先忏悔我从没收集齐过24颗巴兰兹亚宝石！

尼瑞瓦因：我也没收集齐过26样血腥物品！

CoC：我连战栗孤岛上的几个鬼魂的头骨都没找齐呢！我已经忘记几个了……

特使：（斜眼看）CoC你还记得狂躁的公爵是怎么死的么？

CoC：我没有在吃Felldew……说起26样血腥物品，尼瑞瓦因，你来讲讲“血腥的淫荡之拳手套”是怎么回事？

尼瑞瓦因：只是增加5点空手战斗技巧而已……那名字不重要。

CoC：……空手格斗……淫荡之拳……我想多了吧我一定想多了……

龙裔：血腥还有这么高端的物件呢？

尼瑞瓦因：事实上那是莫拉格帮的“织网者丝线”任务里面的，是跟梅法拉有关系的。

龙裔：魔神之间的关系太乱了…………

特使：我觉得你们几个疯的更严重了。

尼瑞瓦因：我只是老老实实地回答问题而已……是那个疯子先问的血腥的手套。怎么你已经按捺不住了？想试试淫荡之拳了？

CoC：我去找冷静短裤来免得你当众出丑。

龙裔：冷静短裤居然是加魅力的真是奇怪……啊，难道说穿上以后就让人看不出你不“冷静”了所以显得更有魅力？

CoC：明明应该是“不冷静”才更有魅力吧？就像淫荡之拳更有攻击力一样。

特使：闹够了没！

龙裔：说起来，我收集齐了龙祭司面具。不过感觉其实用处也不大，只是在桌上摆一排比较炫酷。我讨厌收集任务……

CoC：哦，最糟糕的难道不是给莫拉收集灵魂么！

龙裔：啊啊啊我的是收集血液！感觉很变态！

CoC：收集血还可以打死了才收集，收集灵魂还要放个他那个特殊的灵魂陷阱才可以。莫拉这个收集癖……

龙裔：你得考虑我看到活的莫拉的心情……你好歹还只是需要面对一个雕像不是么……

CoC：……大概能理解，同情了你。

特使：我觉得我们还是谈谈杂项任务吧……

龙裔：我觉得CoC的杂项任务比较可爱。

尼瑞瓦因：是的，我碰到的都是一群深井冰。

CoC：可爱？比如让你去救一个人，然后都遇到活人了，一出堡垒正看到他被人砍死么？还比如，你捡到一个人的日记，说他曾经是瑟斯克蜜酒厅的首领，跟妻子来除掉怪物，结果最后找到他的时候他已经只剩一句尸体了，这样的事情么？

尼瑞瓦因：啊！我的继任者！他和她的妻子……这么快就死了？

CoC：是的，就是你杀的那个毁掉瑟斯克蜜酒厅的怪物的老娘，把他的妻子吞了，把他杀了。我杀了怪物，居然从怪物肚子里掏出……那个女人的残破不全的尸体……分成胳膊腿躯干头颅……

龙裔：唔……我想起我遇到过一个巨大三牙海象，它的肚子里我掏出四个骷髅，可惜不知道是谁。直到那时候我才知道三牙海象有多危险。

CoC：我把那个女人的尸体在她丈夫身边拼好……半途她的胳膊滚了下去一个，我费了好大劲儿才捡回来。

尼瑞瓦因：这时候要是有浮空术会方便多了吧？

龙裔：浮空术？我在索瑟姆北端见到一个人从天上掉下来……

尼瑞瓦因：我敢打赌那不是浮空术，那是……杂技技能点到1000……就是我在辛达尼恩没出去多远遇到的那个木精灵法师用的那个卷轴。

龙裔：都过了200多年了还有人这么想不开啊……然后那个尸体怎么样了，CoC？

CoC：还能怎么样，我放在那里然后扔了几朵野花，就离开了。

龙裔：我想起霜流灯塔……哦可怜的一家子！我还以为自己最少能救下一个人！结果巨大的查鲁斯的肚子里还是挖出了那个男主人的头骨。我还记得当时是个大雪初晴的夜晚，我爬上灯塔，把他的头骨扔到火堆里，我得到一个“水手的安息”……站在灯塔上看着空荡荡的雪地和远处若有似无的海面，那心情真是……

尼瑞瓦因：哎……我在维威克城也遇到过类似的情况，替一个女人去找她的丈夫，结果发现他已经在下水道成了僵尸。

龙裔：哎……

CoC：哎……

特使：……我们说点高兴的任务？

尼瑞瓦因：没高兴的任务，只有逗比的要听么？

特使：怎么个逗比法？

尼瑞瓦因：我在格尼西斯的时候，河里有个人喊我帮忙，我过去后他说有个哥们趁他在水里洗澡，抢了他的裤子就跑了，他没裤子上不了岸，让我去把裤子要回来。我还特意低头扎到水里看了一眼，确实没穿裤子这个人哈哈哈哈……

龙裔：……我觉得你比他逗比多了……

尼瑞瓦因：还有，我遇到一个布莱顿女人，被强盗抢了一点珠宝，可是她居然喜欢上了那个强盗，因为他抢劫都很绅士。我给她找到了强盗，强盗也很喜欢她很后悔抢劫了她……最后两个人在一起了！

CoC：晨风民风如此彪悍……为什么我遇到的强盗都是不知道突然从哪里冒出来不打死我不罢休的啊！

龙裔：是啊，我遇到的强盗也是如此……有时候还有吸血鬼假装受困者喊救命，如果你过去就会被袭击……我觉得最可疑的一点是，所有的斯丹达尔警戒者，被吸血鬼杀死的，衣服都会被剥光……

CoC：为了拿去卖钱？

龙裔：吸血鬼那么需要钱做什么？而且有的衣服明明不值钱……

尼瑞瓦因：我想起马尔甘那个魔人了……

龙裔：不要让我往最坏的方向想……

CoC：灰王子的事情证明了，吸血鬼确实是可以生孩子的，也就是说他们也是有个人欲望要解决的……

特使：不要再说了……

CoC：不过我真不明白为啥灰王子那么介意自己是吸血鬼的儿子，他自己又不是吸血鬼。

龙裔：我也不知道，你看沃基哈尔城堡那一家子多么欢乐祥和。

特使：你怎么看出来一家子欢乐祥和的……

龙裔：他们还养了一窝食用人类呢，据说每一个口味都不同，但是我吃起来都一样。

CoC：真羡慕天际的吸血鬼不会被太阳晒死。

尼瑞瓦因：是啊，我想治好吸血鬼本身就差点要了小命。

CoC：我也一样啊，等到最后治疗之前的那天，我是跳到河里游到最近的藏身所的！在水下阳光伤害会减弱一些。

龙裔：你真机智。天际的吸血鬼嘛……因为和巴尔联系比较紧密，所以能力比较强，不那么怕日光。虽然如此，哈孔还是不满意，想要把太阳永远熄灭呢。

CoC：如果说女纯血吸血鬼是因为被巴尔强暴变成了纯血吸血鬼，那么男性的纯血吸血鬼……

尼瑞瓦因：我不认为巴尔会挑剔他强暴的是男的还是女的……或者是不男不女的。

龙裔：没有头也可以凑合。

尼瑞瓦因：大概没有头的话可以从腔子里来个食道play？

特使：为什么……你们不管说什么都能扯到这么黄暴的地方呢………………今天这是怎么了我们开始之前没看黄历本么……

CoC：大概是因为杂项任务大多很无聊，所以不说点黄暴的内容会很厌倦。

特使：你觉得你遇到的那些事情都很无聊？

CoC：不无聊的……我想想，哦对了，夏丁赫尔有一个醉汉丹莫，被腐败的官员逼得走投无路，剥夺了房产，最后他袭警被杀了。嗯还是一样的，死在我面前……

特使：……

CoC：这时候他的朋友才觉得他的死让自己很愧疚，决心帮助他。最后的结果当然还不赖，那个腐败的官员被换掉了。不过……我再也没法在夏丁赫尔的街头听到那家伙唱“cliff racers flying in the sky”了……

龙裔：我觉得吧……

尼瑞瓦因：……虽然每一代都有这种剧情死的人物……

特使：但是你经历的明显太……

CoC：所以嘛，我的人生还是无聊点的好。

特使：你简直是会走路的扫把星啊！

CoC：多谢夸奖。

尼瑞瓦因：不过那首歌也太猎奇了，为什么是峭壁翼蛇之歌……

龙裔：我想起了可怜的圣人尤布，他还在灵魂石冢里面呢。

尼瑞瓦因：他清除了瓦登费尔上面所有的峭壁翼蛇，真是不得了的举动。

CoC：然后他就在科瓦奇被魔人打死了。

龙裔：然后瓦登费尔就被火山灰淹没了。

尼瑞瓦因：你们不要说得好像这里面有什么因果联系似的！

龙裔：我只是感慨一下人生的无常啊……自从我从那个传说中无人能够逃出来的希达纳矿场逃出来以后我就经常感慨……

CoC：真巧，他们说也没人能逃出帝国监狱。

尼瑞瓦因：要不然你们怎么是主角呢……

龙裔：说起来艾崔斯也是一个我救不下来的人啊。

CoC：自动卷入弃誓者和银血家族那种争端，本来就要抱着必死的决心吧。

龙裔：虽然话是这么说，不过大概是我不习惯看到有人这样死掉吧。

CoC：……感觉我被讽刺了。

龙裔：其实我见到的一些悲剧场景也很多，只是……我没有你那种身临其境的感觉。

CoC：哦？

龙裔：冬堡大学附近，一处常年积雪的陡峭坡地上，有两具骷髅，一个腿夹在捕熊夹里面，一个坐在另一个旁边。索瑟姆的一所废弃的小屋的地下室里面，有一个来找他的爱人的诺德人的尸体，而他的爱人给他的信里面说让他千万别来找自己……结果他还是来了，被强盗杀死在地下室里面，而他的爱人，就在不远处的河边被一个燃烧的树精杀死了，他身边的船上还能找到一个戒指和一个玛拉的护符。哦，还有，在一个废弃的矿场里面，一个矿场主留下了他的日记，说他回来以后发现自己的朋友，也是合作伙伴不见了，仿佛蒸发了一样，他也在痛苦之中放弃了这个没什么矿产的矿洞……你猜那个朋友去哪了？

尼瑞瓦因：自己挖掉了矿以后逃掉了？

龙裔：……你在晨风学坏了啊亲。

CoC：也许本来就是坏的。

尼瑞瓦因：难道这不是TES世界的一贯套路吗？

CoC：虽然我也遇到过污蔑合作伙伴是吸血鬼而把他杀死独占金币，恋人为了分财宝而反目的事情，但是……这个故事肯定不是这样的。

龙裔：没错，不是这样的，我在一个角落里，找到了塌方的一处岩石，下面埋着一个骷髅。我想，他的朋友被埋了起来，也许受伤昏了过去，但是这个矿场主却一直都没有发现藏起来的宝藏，也没有找到他失踪的朋友……虽然他就在这里。

尼瑞瓦因：但是你不能确定这就是那个人。即使是，你怎么知道他不是想要把矿都挖走然后偷偷逃掉？为什么他不等着合作者回来一起挖？

龙裔：不是没有这个可能，但是我觉得这不是重点。重点是……这不是我的故事，是他们的。

CoC：……我想我明白你要说什么了。

龙裔：我只是个旁观者，看着这些看似平淡——因为我未曾亲临——的故事。包括希达纳矿场的老弃誓者，一脸漠然地讲出他的女儿为了换他活命而死，而他仍旧被关在这监狱里面等死。我对别人说起他那句“这场抗争里没有无辜者，只有死人和罪人”的时候，有些人嘲笑我，说我不分是非。也许吧，但我觉得我没有体会过他失去女儿的痛苦和被人欺骗的绝望，我没有亲历马卡斯的屠杀，没有体会过马卡斯居民被弃誓者袭击的困扰……我有什么资格评价这些是非？我不但没有体会，甚至参与，没有一点相关的经历。我听过关于泪之夜，伊斯格拉莫，五百勇士的惨烈厮杀，我看到过雪精灵的现状，和他们与诺德人之间再无人说得清的仇恨纠葛。但是那不过是故事而已……多么惨烈而宏大的历史，我该血脉喷张？我该痛苦？该自豪？不，我唯一能感到的只有敬畏。听起来很冷漠是吗？你们俩觉得你们是旁观者？不，其实我才是。

CoC：其实我们都是。

龙裔：没错，也许我们都是旁观者。有那么多的事情，比如来自阿里克尔的战士寻找红卫女人，他们到底谁在说谎？我最后也只是在猜测。比如哈兹达尔的墓穴里一个死去的矿工身上我找到了一封写给母亲的信，但是我没机会找到那个可怜的母亲。我有时候看到一个布置得可爱的像是度蜜月用的帐篷；有时候也看到两具尸体和一个死去的剑齿虎——一对私奔的恋人最后死于荒野的猛兽。我想，也许他们都是有故事的，也许红卫女人那件事牵扯到的是落锤省复杂而凶险的政局，也许那个有着悲惨身世的母亲终于失去了最后一个希望而不自知，也许那个私奔的女子是来自什么了不得的大家族，而她的死会带来什么政局上的变动……但是这一切，就只是我能看到的了。我已经经历了很多传奇，这些小事件是属于天际的平凡之人的，而不是我的。这才是……这才是生活真正的样子。我不需要知道那么多见鬼的细节，如果我真的参与了所有的事件，我也许会被逼疯的……也许会，索然无味。

尼瑞瓦因：是的，你不需要。这也是为什么我会庆幸，自己没有继承尼瑞瓦的感情和体验。

CoC：我想起那个把自己奉献给“沉没之神”——但其实不过是一个怪物——以这种方式试图拯救世界于湮灭危机的丹莫修道士。我最后仍旧只是看到他的尸体和那个怪物。科瓦奇的陷落让他觉得是自己没有崇拜这位神而导致的，他以这样的方式求得安息……那时候我看着他的尸体，我就在想，我到底该替他感到遗憾，还是欣慰呢？他内心体会过的痛苦绝望，思索和挣扎，以及在科瓦奇试图传播的学说，我都无从得知，我只能从几页散碎的日记里面，看到他最后的愿望。

尼瑞瓦因：我忽然找到了拯救世界的意义了这样的迷之感动是什么……

龙裔：哦？

尼瑞瓦因：虽然所有的事情都和我无关但是……

CoC：为什么结论就成了“所有的”事情都跟你无关啦！

尼瑞瓦因：总之就是，这样就能够让这个世界继续存在，让那么多人继续他们的故事。

龙裔：虽然大部分都不是什么好故事就是了……

尼瑞瓦因：也有那种抢劫情缘一样狗血的存在，我还是很满意的。

CoC：所以我的问题就是参与度太高了么……

龙裔：最典型的就是黑暗兄弟会……说“这一切都是因为你”也不为过……

CoC：啊啊啊啊不要补刀！

尼瑞瓦因：相比之下我忽然觉得跑腿也是一种快乐。

特使：不，你跑腿跑的太多了。

尼瑞瓦因：至少我遇到的NPC不是随机生成的。

特使：你不能欺负来自技术含量低时代的人……

CoC：我觉得尼瑞瓦因的心情，大概就跟我参与维萨恩之战的心情一样……就是那个被疯神诅咒而不得不重复堡垒陷落的一日的地方。最后我去参与了战局，而把所有的错误都挽回，才解除了他们的诅咒。

尼瑞瓦因：你这么说我倒是能理解那种感觉。但你对维萨恩来说是个外人，而我……

龙裔：（冷冷）关于你是不是尼瑞瓦的转世这件事你自己已经变了好几次了。

尼瑞瓦因：因为我不知道……哎，这样一想我遇到的零碎事件，除了护送朝圣者，也只剩下逗比了。晨风真是个难以理解的地方啊（思索）。

CoC：宗教氛围真浓厚……到处都是朝圣者。

龙裔：而且看起来你们那里朝圣都很危险。

尼瑞瓦因：我倒觉得不是特别危险，我只是觉得维威克好闲，有个朝圣任务，居然是跟三个侍灵猜谜语……他以前就这么无聊么？

龙裔：看了他的书以后，我觉得，是的，他就是这么无聊。

CoC：他真的在龙破里面创造了和36课一样的历史么？

尼瑞瓦因：那不重要，反正过去的已经过去了。我们所看到的就是这样子——一个逗比的维威克和逗比的瓦登费尔。

CoC：这么说来……赛洛迪尔的大家都很正常。哦有个让我忍不住想笑的事情，是一个村子的人都被变成了透明！

尼瑞瓦因：哈，我也遇到过一个人被变成了透明，不过他是自己作死……让别人把他变透明却又不付钱。

CoC：甘拜下风……

尼瑞瓦因：我还在维威克城遇到一个自称演员的家伙，在一个店铺门口惹麻烦。我最后听说，哈拉鲁家族那位变态议员，克莱修斯，正在完成一个新剧本，新戏需要演员，就把他介绍过去了。

龙裔：该不会是……

尼瑞瓦因：没错……

CoC：就是那本著名的……

龙裔：那真是用来演的么……

尼瑞瓦因：别问我……我都有点开始同情他了。不过至少我替店主解决了这个神经兮兮的无业游民。

特使：我都有点好奇了，很想一睹为快。

尼瑞瓦因：你期待什么劲儿，你那个像素点的世界，看也看不到什么的。

特使：喂，像素点的问题是下一个话题好吗？

龙裔：那就开是下一个话题好了？

特使：这里我是主持人！

CoC：随便啦……CHEESE~

特使：……我服了，好吧，那就中场休息一下……嘿，CoC，把你的Felldew收起来！喂！！

 


	6. 世界环境

特使：下面一个话题是所在世界的画风问题。

尼瑞瓦因：比如像素点？

特使：（白眼）包括但是不限于这些。大概就是……对自己所处环境的整体吐槽？

龙裔：看出来了你十分想吐槽。

CoC：我也想……

特使：你比我好多了啊。

CoC：大饼脸……

尼瑞瓦因：要不然你跟我的全员锥子脸换换？

CoC：锥子脸比大饼脸好多了，即使画风诡异但至少不吓人啊。

尼瑞瓦因：要换的话把走路太慢也换进去。

CoC：我还嫌走路太快呢，那健步如飞的头晕死了。

龙裔：这叫矫枉过正么……？喂，这个话题对我不公啊，我岂不是成了拉仇恨对象了么？

特使：都说了不仅限于游戏机制和技术了嘛……虽然即使如此你也没啥好吐槽的。

龙裔：谁说没有，你还没见过全天际的守卫都调戏你的场面呢！如果我附魔高他们就会说我附魔的剑黄油都切不开，我要是召唤高他们就会让我变张床出来……扒窃高他们就说我是小偷，多郁闷啊他们怎么看出来的我就纳闷。

CoC：赛洛迪尔的守卫虽然不调戏人，但是市民调戏啊……你能理解那种你力量高了以后别人那样看着你说“好健壮的一身肌肉”的感觉么……

龙裔：到底是哪样看着你？

CoC：就是“那样”啦……

尼瑞瓦因：你们还吐槽守卫……真是身在福中不知福，谁来试试协调者？见面就骂你人渣，好感度低了也要挨打，穿错盔甲也要挨打，得到尼瑞瓦因称号也要挨打。

特使：能交罚款的人都没资格抱怨好吗！我可以在城市里不小心搭了个帐篷休息就会被全城守卫追杀的节奏。

龙裔：那就投降进监狱？

特使：投降不进监狱，直接空血死掉，出动画抬坟地去。

尼瑞瓦因：……其实协调者有时候也这样，我都不敢跟他们说话。

龙裔：谁会没事跟守卫说话啊……

CoC：我，问路。

特使：赛洛迪尔的守卫真是泰姆瑞尔的模范（泪）。

尼瑞瓦因：说起来在城市里休息，在晨风也不可以在城市休息，不过如果真的想要等待可以自动变成游荡，不会恢复，但也不会被抓。

特使：我只能游荡三个小时……如果要等二十四小时就要游荡八次。

CoC：游荡八次……我倒是在哪都能休息，不过在城里似乎也被默认为游荡。

龙裔：所以游荡和等待……休息什么的……区别在哪里？

其他三人：（齐声）三项数值全都自动回复的人闭嘴！

龙裔：（缩头）……我get到重点了。

特使：你们俩别美，至少还能自动恢复一项或者两项数值，我特么就在大街上站着都掉体力，不隔段时间睡个觉都不行！

CoC：我不休息不能升级啊。

尼瑞瓦因：我也是。

龙裔：战斗中升级可以作为一次补满三项数值的机会，这救了我好几次。

尼瑞瓦因：再炫耀揍你信么。

龙裔：不过就是升级和回复系统比你们有优势，但是因为自动回复生命，所以敌人打一下也超疼的。

CoC：但是你能自动回复啊。

龙裔：打两下就死了有什么时间自动回复啊！还不如你那样多抗几下，有机会回血！而且你回血不需要切换手好吗？

CoC：你还能两手施法呢，还能两手拿武器呢。

特使：……你们攻击还不需要用鼠标拖着武器找方向呢！

尼瑞瓦因：拖着找方向也比不熟练的时候点了半天打不着干着急要好多了吧！你知道那样多郁闷啊，戳戳戳半天敌人都没事，给你一下你就躺了！法术还能施法失败！失败了以后还掉法力值！最特么要命的是跑步还掉体力！

CoC：久闻晨风世界跑步掉体力没有快速旅行的大名。

龙裔：不是有船运和跳蚤大巴还有传送卷轴还有标记召回魔法么？

尼瑞瓦因：同时有马车运输和快速旅行的人别来捣乱。

龙裔：你们的魔法系统让人很羡慕好吗？我的都精简成那样了。我也想要会法术开锁和锁门啊，我也想要变色龙啊，我也想要隔空取物啊……

尼瑞瓦因：听起来都不想要干好事的节奏。

特使：……我这种施法两三次魔法槽就空了的情况是不是就不该参与这个话题了？

龙裔：我最羡慕的还是浮空术，这样天际那些山就可以翻过去了。

CoC：你的马就是绿色纯天然反重力装置啊，还要浮空术做什么？你不知道我的马多蛋疼，转头简直就是灾难……

尼瑞瓦因：你们三个都有马能骑，我可以不参与这个话题了，就让我在瓦登费尔掉光体力而死吧。

特使：少来，你也不看看我那个城镇多么丧病！不骑马就是累死人的节奏好吗！你们进去城市还有地图能看到哪是哪吧！我的进去以后两眼一抹黑，得挨个敲门你们知道吗！各种民房都特么没用，一个城市里面N家酒馆让我去找个人那就是吐血的节奏！

龙裔：你不是还能问路么……

特使：对呀我还能问路，偶尔运气好点呢能给你标上哪儿是哪儿，大部分时间就是“向西走”……妈蛋西边东西多了你告诉我在哪里啊！

尼瑞瓦因：别提问路，他们的指路真是神了……“往海边走沿着海岸前进看到一堆大石头往南一直走就到了”。天哪海边都是大石头好吗！而且在灰烬之地一直走怎么可能那奇葩的地貌！尘灰暴刮起来的时候能见度是两眼一抹黑的节奏啊！开着控制台在天上走都不一定找得到！

特使：闭嘴，不许提控制台。

CoC：幸好赛洛迪尔的地形比较平整，虽然东部和北部山地比较郁闷。有时候真是绕了N久都找不到上去的路啊。

龙裔：（看了看手里的千里眼魔法，决定还是不说话了）……

特使：（斜眼看龙裔）没有目标箭头，你别比划那个了。

龙裔：……这东西很容易出bug的……其实没那么好用，你看你要去哪儿不是还能输入个地名然后直接到那里么……至少城镇和地牢之间的旅行不用自己跑。

特使：我就不吐槽去一个地方要十几天甚至一两个月但是任务有时间限制了。输入个地名，你知道泰姆瑞尔起地名的人都是深井冰吧。

尼瑞瓦因：体会的特别强烈，有些地方别人给我说一两遍我都记不住。

CoC：这一点我还好……

龙裔：我也还好，不管地名还是人名都十分浅显易懂。

CoC：诺德人不用姓用称号还蛮有趣的，我很喜欢一部分称号。但是我很纳闷“跳崖”这种称号是怎么获得的？是“高空坠落”成就获得以后配上的么？

特使：怎么还有高空坠落成就！你已经穿越到别的游戏里去了好吗！

龙裔：在天际真是随时随地摔死的节奏啊……

CoC：你还有消除实体龙吼呢，我要是掉下去那就真摔死了。

龙裔：你不是还有杂技技能吗？杂技高了就没那么容易摔死了，我可不行。

尼瑞瓦因：呵呵杂技技能，所以有的山洞你要么绕远要不跳过去……跳过去！！

龙裔：听起来杂技其实用处也不是特别大，难怪取消了……

尼瑞瓦因：取消的东西相当多，整个能力值分配系统都没了。还有职业系统和星座系统。

龙裔：这样挺好的，我觉得没有能力值设定很自由而且也不那么复杂，职业系统什么的只会减慢升级速度。不过星座系统……只是换成立石了。

CoC：多好啊，可以随时换。

龙裔：但是功能改了不少。其实我超好奇以前的恋人星座可以用恋人之吻把人麻痹……你说吻一下敌人就动不了那么久，但是自己体力掉那么多，这听起来超不对头哦，真的只是个吻而已么？没做别的什么很吃力的事情吗？

尼瑞瓦因：……我保证只是吻而已……你想太多了！

CoC：而且从“疲劳值”改成“体力值”这样的名称改动很合理。疲劳值明明应该越低越好才对。

特使：这种细枝末节就不要再提了。

龙裔：可我还是想要浮空术……

尼瑞瓦因：（冷冷）有浮空术唯一的原因是有些地方不会浮空术你上不去。

龙裔：所以内洛思到了索瑟姆以后也变的贴心了还在门口放了个上浮装置是么……虽然我摔下去过无数次。

尼瑞瓦因：还有些山脉地带也是必须浮空的。

龙裔：你还能水上行走。

尼瑞瓦因：你知道食人鱼多凶残么？

龙裔：天际水里也有食人鱼啊！而且我在水里不能战斗！要是被食人鱼追杀那就只能逃了！

尼瑞瓦因：我们水里还有鱼人呢，好多触手。

龙裔：像莫拉那样么？

CoC：你到底多大心理阴影喂。

特使：你们想见魔神真容易，我还得等到特定的日子。

CoC：其实这样更合理不是么？

特使：别跟我提合理，我的问题就是太合理了好吗？所有吐槽天际一个聚落只有五个人不科学的人都特么该去匕落看看一个城市成千上万的NPC的场面！吐槽一个城市怎么就那么几个小房子不合理的人都该去我那体会一下满城房子啥都找不到走到旅馆就半夜还特么被鬼魂追打的感觉。吐槽只有那么几个小村子和城市地区不合理的人都该去伊利亚克湾看看那密密麻麻的城镇地洞各种场景走一辈子都特么走不完的节奏！

CoC：冷静……………………

特使：为什么有人一提到我就想到地图大然后表示大地图啊神作啊！地图大怎么就是神作了！这么说那些没有地图边界的烂游戏都是Amaranth级别的作品咯？搞笑呢！特么的地图大顶饭吃吗！连地洞都是随机生成的地图，走上几天几夜出不来！NPC多就了不起啊！姓名都是随机生成的你走多了地方不会有种见了鬼的感觉么！世界观的重点在于精，不在大！喜欢地方大人多的，我马上就把那几十万NPC都请到你的世界里头去！

尼瑞瓦因：我理解你的心情……

特使：我宁可也跟一个小村子五个人挨个聊天听听有特点的台词，也不想看着城市里名字台词脸都差不多的一坨又一坨像素点挨个选同样的话题！

龙裔：（小声）我一开始没说什么吧……我没吐槽天际人太少吧……（更小声）我幸亏没说去找灰胡子台阶不够7000级……

CoC：嘘！

尼瑞瓦因：其实我那里也有点人太多但是话题重复性大，有些人物没啥用的情况。不过至少人名不是随机生成的了。我每次走在维威克城里面都会觉得他丫的有病，搞这么多长得一样的分区，还分那么多层，真吃饱了撑的。一个城市何必那么大啊……

CoC：不过城市里都很有特色啊。

龙裔：是啊，还有三个不同家族的建筑风格，真是棒极了。你看天际的房子都长差不多……这点赛洛迪尔都比我那里强。

特使：这么说的话哨卫城和匕落城的房子还不一样呢。

龙裔：是啊，像素点的世界都比我那里有风格……（愁苦脸）

尼瑞瓦因：其实这个环节就不该带龙裔玩。

龙裔：……我已经很努力地在吐槽了。

CoC：这就是传说中的拉仇恨么？

尼瑞瓦因：谁说天际的房子都一样的，明明几个大城市里面的楼都各有特色，只是平房长得差不多而已。

龙裔：但是也没有别的世界观的建筑风格花样多。而且明明就是平房占多数好吧。

特使：至少你还能结婚……

龙裔：你到底多想结婚！

尼瑞瓦因：而且男女通吃，看晨风那个热情洋溢的女虎人，还只能跟男的同居呢。

龙裔：这么说维威克真的禁了“钻第二个孔”么？

尼瑞瓦因：很难说他那玩意指的是啥，只能说维威克的教诲是泰姆瑞尔的终极谜题。

CoC：这么说如果能读透那个就是看到了终极么？

特使：我再次警告你不要穿越到别的作品里面去！

龙裔：说起来我很喜欢伊利亚克湾那里城市有什么情况，比如灾荒啊特赦啊战争啊瘟疫啊，会影响物价之类的日常生活的设定。

特使：除了给我的旅途增加不便以外，没什么好处。

龙裔：你知道那么多人为啥非要打真实需求mod么？

特使：那些人都该来伊利亚克湾看看。

尼瑞瓦因：来瓦登费尔也行。

CoC：也许他们就是从你们那俩地方出来的。

龙裔：这叫做受虐狂的成因分析么？

特使：而且我们那里修个武器盔甲还特么要等一天……等一天就要多住一天的店啊！任务有时间限制啊亲！

CoC：那确实很不方便。

龙裔：咦，修理盔甲武器？

其他三人：（盯——）

龙裔：哦呵呵呵我说天气似乎不大好哦要不要我来个净天龙吼？

CoC：谁想把龙裔锁在门外？

特使：算我一个！

龙裔：我可以撬锁进来。只要足够小心，一个撬锁器就够了。

特使：撬锁……

CoC：我倒是很喜欢自动尝试，尤其是有了那个骷髅钥匙以后。怎么，特使你不撬锁的么？

特使：我们那里撬锁的唯一方式就是砸门，砸一砸就开了。

尼瑞瓦因：虽然在瓦登费尔不是砸门，但是其实我觉得也差不多，就是拿着撬锁器对锁头进行攻击。

龙裔：没有技术含量啊。

尼瑞瓦因：对，能不能打开就看你的撬锁器好坏和你的开锁等级。也就是说如果任务里面有你打不开的锁你就卡任务了。

CoC：赛洛迪尔的撬锁诀窍在于，你只要有足够多的撬锁器就能解决一切。

龙裔：只有我必须得一个个小心翼翼的试啊……

特使：这样不是比砸门更有乐趣么？

龙裔：好吧……如果不是你用了好几十根撬锁器，最后发现里面只是些破烂的话，还是有点乐趣的。

特使：至少你还有破烂可拿。

CoC：你没有宝箱吗？

特使：大部分都是直接堆在地上的，而且一般也找不到什么能用的。哎你们真好，职业不限装备类型，我如果选了特定职业还不能穿某些类型的盔甲呢。

尼瑞瓦因：亚龙人和虎人不能穿靴子。

CoC：晨风罪恶的奴隶社会啊……

尼瑞瓦因：不是因为奴隶制好吗……就是游戏机制如此，也许是因为野兽人的脚不适合人类和精灵的鞋子吧。

CoC：你那里不穿鞋子也无妨，反正有护腿甲胄左右分开的护手和护肩还有头盔，还能在里面套衣服外面套袍子和裙子，穿这么多东西就不会担心损失掉鞋子那点防御和附魔了。要是我的话少穿一件装备可是很大的损失呢。

龙裔：你至少还有裤子不是吗？

CoC：你平时都不穿裤子上街吗？

龙裔：……我的裤子和上衣都算在身体护甲里面，能加附魔和防御等级的地方太少了啊。

特使：怎么说我的装备栏也是最少的。

龙裔：这一点我跟你一样。

CoC：返璞归真了吗……

龙裔：不过至少不用修理了，我一想到尼瑞瓦因你要拿那么多东西去店铺修理就觉得很辛苦。

特使：至少不用像我一样光着身子回到旅馆等一天。

CoC：思路正常的人都会留一套备用的衣服穿。

特使：我曾经误把那个被诅咒的袍子穿在身上……结果被好一顿修理。

CoC：我觉得被诅咒的物品这个概念很帅的。到我那里就指的是往NPC身上放的东西了。

龙裔：听说你往NPC身上只能放重量0的东西？

CoC：是啊，所以你什么都能放进去超羡慕的。

龙裔：一口气放20瓶毒药这种事没用的，我试过了，一次只能有一个起效。

特使：……谁跟你这么大仇……

CoC：而且只是翻开口袋看看不拿东西不算偷窃根本不合理啊！我觉得我这样打开看看就可能被发现才比较符合现实。

龙裔：会从天而降猛犸象死马之类的东西就已经不现实了。

尼瑞瓦因：听起来你的野外坏境很不错。

龙裔：如果不被剑齿虎偷袭的话。低等级遇到剑齿虎那就是人生中的噩梦。

CoC：至少你还有显示敌人的小红点，我每次都突然进入战斗还不知道敌人从哪里扑上来。

尼瑞瓦因：说起来晨风的野外真没什么特别让人惊悚的生物呢……峭壁翼蛇虽然很讨厌，但不是很难对付。

CoC：野外的敌人都是随着我等级涨的……

龙裔：我也是。

CoC：但至少你不会遇到穿乌木甲拿玻璃弓的强盗。

龙裔：确实呢，赛洛迪尔的强盗真是富有啊。

CoC：明显就是设计者考虑不周啊……

特使：要我说……设计者虽然考虑过但还是没办法的最不现实的一点……

龙裔：嗯？

特使：是日记……

CoC：泰姆瑞尔的识字率是百分之百！说起来这也是帝国的功劳吗？

尼瑞瓦因：是谁说不在乎帝国的？

龙裔：强盗窝里都有书……不论是怎样的人都会用日记忠实记录下自己临死前或者绝望以后的痛苦心情。

CoC：大家都在用生命写日记。

龙裔：所以说出去探险也好逃难也好什么的……都随身带着笔和墨水瓶和本子或者纸张，不管多么心烦和紧急绝望的处境，都能够认真地忠实地记录下来。我觉得能做到这一点的人本身就很了不起了！

CoC：又没人回帖，直播给谁看呢……

特使：你不要再用这么穿越的语言了喂！

尼瑞瓦因：哎，文化水平这么高的地方，难怪大家作死作得都很有个性。

特使：所以说TES的世界就是这么神奇嘛。不管是哪个世界背景都是充满了惊~喜~好了这个话题暂时告一段落。

 


	7. ESO特辑

特使：各位，今天我们加入了一位新成员……

（西红柿、鸡蛋、砖头瓦块瞬间满天飞）

特使：别这么不配合嘛……（丧气）好歹以后也是我们的一员，好好欢迎人家。

Vestige【以下简称V】（一边捡西红柿一边欢乐挥手）：大家好！

特使：你捡西红柿干什么？

V：做食物啊~西红柿很难找的，只有送食品原料的雇员才找得到！而且味道也不错。

特使：……好吧，下面正式开始。

尼瑞瓦因&CoC&龙裔：……（扭头）

特使：……（摊手）

V：……（开始吃西红柿）

特使：别介意……

V：不会，我早就习惯“人人都恨ESO了”。

特使（抹汗）

尼瑞瓦因：不是恨ESO，只是有些地方实在有点lore-breaking

龙裔：毕竟不是同一个工作室的作品真的可以算一个系列吗？

CoC：居然是收费制……

特使：你好像不小心把实话说出来了。

V：lore这东西还不是人写的，想想你家威维克干的那点事你还不清楚么？你以为龙破设定是怎么来的？

尼瑞瓦因：……他不是我家的我不认识他！！！

V：不是一个工作室也是同一个出品商同一个主公司，再说二十周年纪念上面Todd不还写文章说请大家温柔对待ESO么？你们不认Zeni总该认老爹吧？

龙裔（托腮）

V：至于包月收费……随便吧。

CoC：好像……被无视了。

V：没有无视你啦，我还是跟你很有共鸣感的。

CoC：因为同样还没出门就撞到皇帝么……

V：而且最后皇帝都死了。

CoC：我那可是死了两个皇帝！再说最后皇帝死不死还不是你决定的……

V：他不死谁死啊，倒霉事儿都是他一个人作死作出来的。历史上的皇帝又不都是龙裔，怎么就他事儿多非要跟阿卡托什申请当龙裔？而且好死不死还非要招惹那个曼尼马可。

龙裔：是啊，况且就算是龙裔也不一定能当皇帝……

CoC：曼尼马可还好啊……没觉得怎么难对付。

V：因为我都已经把他打死过一次了，你当然觉得那个巫妖容易对付了。

特使：可惜我没机会跟他打一架，不过不是说龙破以后他就成神了么？

尼瑞瓦因：他根本就是个bug吧……

V：看到他被绑在冷港被骷髅啪啪啪我还挺开心的。

特使：别说得这么让人误会……

V：说到bug……这也是人人都恨ESO的一个原因。

CoC：切，一看就是没接触过前几代的，这群货的看法不理也罢。我那边有个别任务一交就死机他们都不知道呢。

龙裔：PS3上运行天际随机会死机呢，比你的严重多了。

尼瑞瓦因：那算什么？晨风原版整个潜行系统就是坏的！

特使：你们得意个什么劲儿啊！这算什么值得骄傲的事情有什么可比的！！

V：这么说我遇到的“最后的自杀”bug也没啥了不起了……不过我不能控制台啊……所以一旦遇到bug很棘手的。

特使：谁也不许提控制台！！

（全体噤声）

特使（平静）：好吧，下面请Vestige来谈谈，你对于自己的经历和其他人相比最值得骄傲的地方是什么？

V：剧情还是战斗系统还是别的什么？

特使：都包括。

V：战斗系统嘛，我有技能可用哈哈哈哈！还有无比炫酷的锻造系统！（拇指）

其余人（阴沉脸看）

V（缩小）：剧情……我死过一次而且一开始就死了。

其余人（略得意）

特使：你很狡猾啊，我知道你要说的是只有你一个人畅游过泰姆瑞尔全境大部分地区。

V：我以为畅游泰姆瑞尔是理所当然的事情。

龙裔：说起来我对六代主角的担心不是多余的……

V：我也在想，还有人能比我更惨么？

尼瑞瓦因：所以说他只能千刀万剐凌迟处死以后灵魂被塞到灵魂石里面折腾了一百年再放出来……

CoC：你够了。

特使：说不定六代主角比我还风光不但身份不错而且也没像我一样遇到倒霉事儿呢。

CoC：我觉得够呛，主角是囚犯这件事他们不会改的。

尼瑞瓦因：没错，除非哪天他们把主题曲的主旋律整个换了。

龙裔：我看公司倒闭之前他们都不用请人写新的主题曲了。

V：一个音乐来回折腾着变奏用也算本事了……

尼瑞瓦因：变奏怎么啦，那音乐不好么？

特使：但是！死过一次的人不是你一个！（咬牙）

V：你那个有个龙破在搅合还不算定论，我这可是实打实地死过一次。

特使：你不是复活了么？

V：那也死过一次啊！

CoC：要这么说我也死过一次。

V：得了吧，圣灵召你去锻炼一下拳脚而已，也算死过一次？我的经历可比你惊险多了……要知道我一开始可是吓坏了。

龙裔：我一开始也吓坏了。

V：侥幸逃脱的人别废话。

特使：不要纠结死过一次的问题了，我们说说畅游泰姆瑞尔吧。

V：我在卡莱格隆被打的很惨，还没有彻底畅游那里。还要锻炼锻炼战斗技巧才能去挑战啊……

CoC：听说当初帝都很糟糕，情况如何？

V：进不去，如果跟门口的法师纠缠不休的话会被打死的很惨。而且死亡提示的内容是，帝国法律：1000000点伤害。

尼瑞瓦因：帝国一直都这么彪悍……

V：其实也不算太糟糕，就是个巨大的暗锚扔在那里。恩，你想想科瓦奇，大概就那个感觉。

CoC：……那已经很糟糕了好吗？

龙裔：说起来帝国人在ESO里面算是反面种族了吧？（瞟CoC）

V：唔，虽然剧情上似乎帝国人反面角色比较多，但是考虑到你要多花20美元才能选帝国人……

尼瑞瓦因：……那不是更反面了。

V：帝国人不重要，重要的是那个泥蟹宠物！

CoC：我恨死野外的泥蟹了好吗？

龙裔：我也是！这些小畜生追打我没完没了！

V：你们为啥讨厌泥蟹！它们多可爱！从来不敌对……

尼瑞瓦因：很显然这几百年里面泥蟹发生了可怕的变异……

特使：据说泥蟹很美味。

V：荒岩岛上面的亚龙人是这么跟我说的……你那是什么眼神，别想让我把我的泥蟹宠物做成食物！

龙裔：所以说那个比谁去过更多的地方的竞赛对你来说就没意义了吧？

V：大概吧，如果ESO能活下去的话我大概有机会去阿卡维尔……

龙裔：说不定实在没辙了还能把沉没的yokuda大陆捞出来呢。

尼瑞瓦因：你们忘了还有两个月亮吗？

CoC：还有虚空……

V：那个就算了吧………

特使：好啦扯太远了，说回到系统上。你说你很喜欢技能系统，那么不满意什么？

V：唔，职业不平衡，体力/魔法技能不平衡……不过我觉得以后会有修正的。

龙裔：体力魔法能力一直都没有平衡过。而且有些bug永远都没修好过。

CoC：我觉得我这里还可以。

特使：我这边魔法基本上就是废的。

尼瑞瓦因：确实……

V：反正我这里魔法优势极大，体力build基本没有竞争力。

龙裔：风水轮流转……

特使：不过为什么要有职业这回事……

V：毕竟是多人参与。

特使：那对剧情呢，哪里不满意？

V：不能做坏人……

龙裔（白眼）：你这人的道德水准有点问题。

V：自由度高的世界里的人没资格说我这个。

CoC：不是说就要出黑暗兄弟会和盗贼工会了么？

V：那也不能屠城。

尼瑞瓦因：你的道德水准确实有问题。

V：我只是想想看不行吗！！我的世界都是线性的自由度超低你知道我多郁闷吗！

特使：你不喜欢线性剧情？要不我们换？

V：就剧情开始的时候死还是剧情结束以后死这个不换可以么？

特使（怒）：闭嘴！

龙裔（突然一拍大腿，恍然大悟表情）：我终于可以说内战线剧情了！！

特使：你还记得呢？

V：啊啊内战！！

CoC：你这表情是痛苦啊还是兴奋啊？

V：都有……

龙裔：和你那个内战比起来我这个当然不算什么……

V：但是你可以帮助一方统一天际，我就要无穷无尽地刷赛洛迪尔的城堡。

龙裔：你还可以当皇帝咧。

V：你去加个大公会，整个公会都是前皇帝。

尼瑞瓦因：二纪元和三纪元的皇帝压根就是两回事。

V：而且我要跟成百上千个平行世界的你自己战斗。

特使：这个笑话不好笑。

V：不过我还是很喜欢攻城战的，攻城器械太拉风，尤其是人多组织好的时候，那史诗感没的说。当然……你的网速和配置要够好。

特使：我觉得这对话很错位。

CoC：一直很错位不是么？虽然听你说的挺气派但是想想我心爱的帝都被毁成那样子……

V：不只是帝都，我去过几个城市基本上都没法要的状态，到处是乱七八糟的废墟，帝国军队和叛军互相争斗，治疗师没有足够的药材补给……还有些城市比如布鲁玛干脆就满城跑魔族。

CoC：呜呜……

龙裔：除了魔族那部分，大约先祖神州入侵那段时间的帝都也是这样子的。

CoC：（抱头）不要……制作组到底跟赛洛迪尔有什么仇……

尼瑞瓦因：（淡定）你们还没看出来么，每一代结束以后故事发生地就要遭到一次严重毁灭。

龙裔：………我有点担心天际。

特使：没事，我觉得大不了就也来一次龙破然后记载为“北方的扭曲”。

龙裔：我不想死。

特使（瞟）

V：我还不知道他们要怎么给联盟战结尾呢，难道要来个“中部的扭曲？”

CoC：塔洛斯降生以后不是已经扭曲一次了么？

V：说的也是。啊……没机会见到泰伯·赛普汀倒有些遗憾呢……

尼瑞瓦因：我见过！

特使：泰姆瑞尔就够乱了别再扭曲了。下面vestige来具体说说你的任务？

V：唔……要怎么具体？

特使：先说说你对主线的感想吧。

V：大概就跟CoC对自己主线的看法差不很多？

CoC：你真的觉得Varen——或者其他任何人——的死跟马丁的死是一回事？

V：除了Varen，别人如果死的话，难道不是和马丁一样为了拯救世界做出本来不属于自己的牺牲？不管是谁，Abnur那句“历史也许不会记住你的牺牲，但是我们这些在这里的人会铭记这一切”还是很触动我的。Abnur虽然是个投机主义混蛋，但是他有些话说的还是很到位的，也算没白活那些年。

特使：如果能让他牺牲的话，你大概会少纠结一下。

V：哈，那货要是能主动牺牲的话我倒是该最纠结了。

龙裔：ESO那么光明正直的世界，Abnur这种坏人还是很需要的。

V：你怎么看出光明正直的……

尼瑞瓦因：你敢跟我比丧病么？

V（拉过CoC）：越是光明正直的世界越多杯具，CoC你懂的。

CoC（用力点头）：不能更懂！就算是不光明正直的黑暗兄弟会也……

V：黑暗兄弟会还没出，估计出了的话又要灭一个圣所。而且我说过我都没有当坏人的机会，最坏的事情就是贪人家几十个金币或者让NPC自我牺牲一下。至少你还能干坏事呢。

CoC：这么说也是，所以你的伤心故事比我的多咯？

V：我还是觉得不敢相比……

CoC：扭头……

龙裔：这就是为啥你能成神别人都不能的缘故。

V：但是我的日子也不好过啊！有好多时候我都要决定别人的命运，而且多半是两难选择。这比一个正义一个邪恶要难选多了。

尼瑞瓦因：我觉得我有很多地方就很两难了……

V：少来！你只是自由度比较高而已！我遇到的可都是把人逼疯的节奏啊。

CoC：战栗孤岛欢迎你。

V：让一个自愿牺牲的战士为了胜利光荣地放弃生命，亦或骗一个完全被蒙蔽而投身战争并且已经决定抽身的敌人步入死亡，你觉得哪个更好？一个村子里面的人都被卡拉威库斯变成骷髅而得到永生，有的人觉得这是诅咒，有的人觉得是祝福，你觉得你该让他们生还是死？一对虎人姐妹，一个要永远被黑暗囚禁，一个将会成为虎人的领袖，你必须做出抉择，你又该怎么办？还有一些甚至涉及到更加复杂的问题，比如，你觉得你应该帮助一个偷取别人记忆来维持湖水不衰竭的神，还是顺应自然任凭沙漠吞噬这片土地？

特使：……太哲♂学了……

V：有时候做一个彻头彻尾的坏人，比做一个不完美的好人，反而更加心安理得。

龙裔：所以我觉得有些魔神比较帅气，他们可以维持那样无所谓好坏的状态。

V：最炫酷的就是你的老朋友赫麦尤斯。他说他可以看到我的命运，我问他你能告诉我未来会发生什么事吗？他只回答了一个字：不。虽然被拒绝了但是我觉得这是我遇到过的最炫酷的对话。（扭头看CoC）还有你的前任，熊孩子挺会玩的啊。

CoC：他是很折腾人，但至少他给你当一次坏人的机会。

V：让Valase去战栗孤岛换我两个技能点我觉得还划得来。跟了疯神也不算坏事。

CoC：承蒙夸奖。

龙裔：不过听起来哪些选项确实挺纠结的，我觉得我要纠结很久才能做决定。

尼瑞瓦因：是啊，所以如果有个直接当坏人的选项还能给自己谋福的话，我还是宁可选那个。

特使：你跟审判席学坏了。

V：审判席给我的印象还不错来着。阿玛莱西亚是唯一一个还算比较目光广大的人，她派手下到先祖神州的地盘去帮助那里的人抵御巴尔的入侵来着。

尼瑞瓦因：看起来她不怎么在乎那些联盟战的破事儿？

V：不过黑檀心联盟的形成她也是出了力的。我觉得大概也是出于保护晨风的目的吧。

尼瑞瓦因：我就说，她正常的时候人还是挺好的，偏偏叫我碰到她发疯那阵子……哎……

V：我开始好奇其他两位审判席的神了。

尼瑞瓦因：威维克是个混蛋，见到他替我揍他一顿。

V：……办不到。

尼瑞瓦因：扯，你连莫拉格·巴尔都敢真刀真枪上去拼，威维克一个窃取神力的家伙难道比他正牌魔神还厉害？

龙裔：你别忘了他俩也是旧情人……

V：再说我当时跟巴尔打可是开着圣灵力量的外挂的。还有美瑞蒂亚做后台。

龙裔：又一个魔神后台的英雄。Varen之前那位叫啥来着的皇帝……因为合法化魔神崇拜所以被推翻，真是亏得慌。

V：结果捅了最大的篓子的人还是Varen，亏大发了。

尼瑞瓦因：唯一一个圣灵后台的大概就是特使了？

特使：我哪有后台！我唯一的福利就是开场不是囚犯！！（摔）

V：事实证明，开场越惨，之后的外挂越大。

龙裔：扯，我外挂哪有尼瑞瓦因大？达格斯·乌尔好歹也是个有神力的主儿。

尼瑞瓦因：说得好像奥杜因是什么乱七八糟的小虫子一样，那可是世界吞噬者好吗？

CoC：这里没我什么事儿我先撤了回见……

特使：（拉住）哪儿走？

CoC：我是个看戏的，跟魔神也好，跟什么奇怪的超凡力量也好，决战都没我的事儿。

V：你让吉格拉格情何以堪？

CoC：那是DLC不是主线！

尼瑞瓦因：你为什么这么看不起DLC……

V：就是，DLC好歹还算官方正典的一部分，我这点破事儿能不能被承认还两说呢。

龙裔：不过我觉得这系列标题越来越有存在感了。

特使：哦？

龙裔：你那会儿，感觉不知道标题上古卷轴是干啥用的，晨风提到了一下只是说这这些事情记载在卷轴上了，四代……也是记载在卷轴上了，不过支线剧情已经出场了一个卷轴，到我这里卷轴已经推动剧情主要发展。

V：到我这里就成了预言家老兄说“我已经提前偷看过了制作组的剧情设定本，那里说你是主角，所以跟我来吧”……这样？

龙裔：差不多……

V：我怎么觉得这说明制作组越来越懒了呢……反正只要说“为什么要这么做？因为我看过设定本上面就这么写的准没错”就好了，推进剧情的事件意义何在啊……

CoC：看设定本推进剧情也比无限跑腿好得多。

V：我那个不叫跑腿吗？

CoC：你的主线剧情明明是包括预言家和联盟任务，联盟任务那是合理进程的剧情而且没人看设定本。

特使：设定本的问题不要纠结了，我们来说说别的。

V：为什么不呢？这个系列的名字不就叫做“制作组的设定本”么？

特使：今天是你的特辑专场不表示没有集体围殴你这一个项目。你还记得“人人都恨ESO”么？

V（缩）

CoC：我倒是怀疑起来到底打起来谁能赢了，不算最后任务全部结束的神力的话。

V：这个还是不要试验的好。

龙裔：你这么没自信？

V：你就当我没自信也好，反正我不想在这里尝试PvP……赛洛迪尔已经够糟心了……

特使：PvP就免了，vestige你来谈谈对泰姆瑞尔的各地风土民情的感想如何？

V：唔，地图还没有开全，不过就我现在感觉来说，到处都有各自特色，都很不错。

特使：你倒是不得罪人。

V：我说真的！不过Auridon有些无趣，除了景色不错，艾斯维尔只有一小部分，整个先祖神州其实主要是看树。匕落联盟那边挺热闹的，倒是没有兽人的国家……反正我也不喜欢他们的社会构成和风俗习惯，红卫人的沙漠城市特色不错，除了红卫人不肯跟僵尸作战实在有点蛋疼，他们的文化倒还有趣。唔，黑檀心……（看了一眼龙裔和尼瑞瓦因）还不错。

龙裔：为什么语气如此勉强？

V：天际的雪景其实还是很壮丽的，诺德人都挺彪悍的，一铲子撂倒一个僵尸就扔在马棚后面了，真叫我瞠目结舌。

龙裔：诺德人一向如此。

V：晨风的天气简直不是人住的。

尼瑞瓦因：所以我才被流放到瓦登费尔来着。那才叫处罚。

V：黑沼泽……地形太糟心了，好多水，也全都是树，我看树都要看吐了。不过亚龙人的文化也挺有趣。而且他们是最和平的种族，也很会讲冷笑话。

CoC：最后一句是如何……

V：而且他们说话也最有哲理。

龙裔：亚龙人很可爱的，比如那个在风舵城码头可以结婚的女亚龙人。

V：你娶她了么？

龙裔：理论上我跟谁都结过婚。

V：那还真不错，我只能和平行世界的自己结婚。

特使：我说了这个笑话不好玩。

龙裔：你可以重婚。

V：虽然如此但是其实一个账号只有8次机会。

特使：不要出现这么奇怪的对话。

V：我说的是事实……如果一个人物结婚八次，其他的人物就没资格结婚了。

CoC：为什么要结婚八次……太欲求不满了。

V：欲求不满也不一定非要结婚，去黑檀心城的旅店，那里经营各种服务。

尼瑞瓦因：（坐直身体）都有什么服务？

特使：你兴奋个啥……

V：我看到一个床上有个半裸女人给一个男的跳舞，对面屋的一个床上还有个半裸的黑精灵男人给一个诺德女人调情，墙角有两个男黑精灵在那暧昧不明的样子其中一个一看就是gay，跟我说让我等轮到我再说。

CoC：轮到你干啥？

V（摊手）

特使：听起来确实很丰富多彩，比我们那里屋子里只有戳在那的裸体人要强多了。

V：还没完呢……地下室还有SM女王捆着一个裸男……哦还有个女精灵跟我聊天说她喜欢“剑鞘”……你懂得。

尼瑞瓦因：那是黑檀心旧城吧？新城里面可没有这节目。瓦登费尔有个地方倒是有点意思，但也只有脱衣舞厅。

龙裔：这也太全面了，为啥天际就没有这些呢？

V：天际？诺德人只需要一桶蜜酒，什么节目找不到？那个给我送铁匠材料的诺德女人，还在信里说一个老家伙给她看他的“artifact”……你们懂得。

龙裔：我无法直视artifact这个词了……

尼瑞瓦因：你的雇员跟你倒是亲近的很，这都跟你说。

V：没什么不能说的，街上遇到一男一女对我爱答不理的，还说他们要赶着去欣赏“antique riding crops”呢。

CoC：泰姆瑞尔的典故丰富多彩……

V：还有世代传颂的《色气的亚龙人女仆》，其实是个民间叙事。

尼瑞瓦因：那个老变态帝国人投机取巧。

V：（笑）干嘛这么一脸不开心，他的剑不适合你的鞘么？

尼瑞瓦因（怒而扔茶碗）：闭嘴！

特使：不要动手好好说话！

CoC：所以说ESO评级评到M理所当然，晨风评到T真是ESRB不长眼睛，就不说那个威维克三十六教诲，光是那个老变态就顶的上M了。

尼瑞瓦因：只有我一个人被性骚扰么……太不公平了。

V：如果你不介意遇到给任务的裸体人的话我这里倒还好……哦，他们多半是诺德人。

龙裔：我就知道。

V：不过他们没啥出格举动，他们只是正直地洗澡和正直地弄丢了裤子。

龙裔：弄丢了裤子和正直不正直没关系，倒是有点缺心眼。

特使：我觉得话题有点危险了……

V：泰姆瑞尔什么时候有过危险话题了？

特使：……那是你没去过……哦不对，你去过高岩……

V：高岩那群搞阴谋的家伙我知道，不过似乎没有你那会勾心斗角就是了。不过密谋刺杀国王之类的事情还是很常见的。至高王Emeric还死过一次呢。

CoC：……在你那会儿死过一次不叫事儿是么？

V：看起来是的，反正我死过很多次了，被人变成骷髅、从山崖跳下去、当然还有一开始的被杀一次，或者是灵魂偶尔出个窍什么的。

CoC（寂寞望天）

龙裔：你触动CoC的痛处了。

V：我觉得我也遇到过很多类似的故事……比如Darien，比如Verandis，比如Tanval，还有虎人姐妹中的一个，更别说主线中必须牺牲的一个人……我当时也都十分触动，不过没CoC那么耿耿于怀……难道是我太麻木了？

尼瑞瓦因：因为你把魂儿丢在冷港了？所以体会事情比较麻木？

V：我觉得一则他们死的不够惨或者不够刺激，二则那些死掉的人的鬼魂有些还会跑出来安慰我……

CoC（默默）

特使：我们换个话题好吧？（低声）如果勾起疯神人格来我可不负责收场。

V：啊啊疯神…………！听你的。

尼瑞瓦因：你很怕疯神？

V：现在这个我不知道，原来那个太折腾人了……他居然还会附在凡人身上假装我盟友！太可怕了！

龙裔：说起来那时候怎么就会魔神王子满泰姆瑞尔乱窜的……

V：不是因为阿卡托什的保护被毁掉了么？

CoC：我那时候也是，也没有这么多魔族跑出来……

V：你那个是皇帝刚死掉，神话黎明还没上蹿下跳够呢，我那时候出事都出了三年了。

龙裔：不过莫拉格巴尔也够没效率了，都三年了还没把奈恩拉到冷港。你看CoC那会儿才不到一年，大衮本人就现身了。

V：两人本质不一样，大衮是负责破坏的，那货只要把世界毁了就行，所以只要能出来就出来折腾一气，不需要太麻烦。巴尔是负责主宰的，他非要把奈恩完整地拉进去臣服他，这样就比较费工夫费力气了。比如你看一个人不顺眼，你觉得把他弄死容易，还是把他折腾服了当你的奴隶容易？

CoC：我怎么就遇到这么个没脑子的混账货……

尼瑞瓦因：那为啥大衮在Vestige那会儿没有入侵？

龙裔：我还想说呢，为啥只有疯神一个人满泰姆瑞尔乱窜？

V：不，你家触手怪也露面了。

龙裔：他不是我家的！

V：大概非要有凡人帮忙大衮才能出来？你看暗锚不是也要虫教的人牺牲一个无辜者召唤才能落下来……疯神到处乱跑也是有人跟他签订了契约。

特使：看起来是这样的。我要跟魔神联络感情也得召唤他们才行，还要必须日子对。

V：跟他们联络感情干啥？

特使：（白眼）找后台啊，免得不小心把自己弄死了。

尼瑞瓦因：你那么个作死法没人能保护你，没事玩“塔”是作死的终极，那可是连阿卡托什都要被折腾晕的东西，你以为哪个魔神王子能保你没事？

CoC：玩“塔”也可以像达格斯那么玩，虽然没成功不过考虑到他已经死过一次了…………

V：以后等我能去瓦登费尔我一定要去找达格斯。

尼瑞瓦因：那时候他还没睡醒呢，别提前吵醒他。

V：我想试试能不能提前弄死他。

龙裔：不要想着乱改设定本，那东西读起来很辛苦的。

V：往设定本里面乱加东西是制作组自己先弄的。

龙裔：是啊，历史上又突然多了个无名英雄……想想真是诡异，每一代都是“一个了不起的人拯救了整个大陆，但是没人知道这个人的性别、种族、身份、名字……”

特使：游戏机制嘛……

CoC：万能借口。

尼瑞瓦因：但是留下一个称号就够了嘛。

特使：称号就是“特使”吗……这一点都不拉风。

V：总比我的好吧？“没灵魂的人”算是如何啊……vestige算是如何啊……（抱头）

CoC：你得换个角度想，你还被称为“泰姆瑞尔的英雄”呢，别人的英雄称号可都是地方性的，你是全大陆的多拉风。

特使：所以说ESO也该有个副标题嘛……

龙裔：而且也是个地名？

尼瑞瓦因：那就比较麻烦了，上古卷轴OL：高岩，落锤，天际，晨风，黑沼泽……

V：等等等等……怪不得他们说你实心眼，拿叉子捅水母那事儿还不够，这又开始了。你这也算个标题？

尼瑞瓦因：要不然呢？

V：上古卷轴OL：泰姆瑞尔。这就行了嘛……哪有那么长的标题！

特使&龙裔&CoC（笑翻）

尼瑞瓦因：……你们谁都别拦着我让我帮这货再死一次！

龙裔：也不能怪尼瑞瓦因啦，那时候的对话框都是跟维基搜索似的，话题超链接，一点有技巧的对话都没有，尼瑞瓦因当然没机会锻炼思维了。

V：这么说我整天被NPC吐槽所以很锻炼思维咯？

特使：NPC还吐槽你？

龙裔：不算新鲜。

V：是啊，我的对话选项经常有明显的废话，比如问一个明显被抓以后捆起来的人说“你在这里干什么”，对方吐槽我“我在研究一种把自己捆起来来晾干毛皮的新方法……我是被抓起来的你看不出来吗！”还有一次在一个巨魔洞被关起来的人，我问她“是巨魔把你关起来的吗？”她说“不是哦是雪鼠……当然特么的是巨魔！”

CoC：明显是废话的选项连写对话的人都觉得扯所以要吐槽一下吗？

V：算是引出下文的方法吧……不过感觉蠢毙了，我想选个不那么脑残的对话都没得选。

龙裔：而且Vestige明显知道在接任务的时候问“为啥让我去”了。可喜可贺。

V：因为很明显有无数个平行世界的……

特使：叫你不要再说这个了！

V：可是……

特使：好了今天的时间到了……我们下次再聊！

 

 


	8. ESO 特辑2

特使：大家好久不见，今天我们聚在一起是因为……

COC（冷冷）：是因为有些人比较有特权。

龙裔：我们每次出DLC可没有再开场一次的待遇。

尼瑞瓦因：如果晨风重制还能轮得到这货得瑟？

特使：匕落已经免费下载了我都没像你们这么怨声载道，长江后浪推前浪嘛。

COC：嗯，第一代主角已经死在沙滩上了。

特使：……没有，这只是作者的局限性……等等我也穿越了，我们快把话题拉回来！

V：我还能说话么……

龙裔&COC&尼瑞瓦因：不能。

V：至少现在是买断制了！你们还要怎样！

龙裔：嗯，宠物坐骑服装之类的东西骗钱骗得更凶。

V：那个又不是强制的，玩家自己要砍手和我有一个金币的关系？

尼瑞瓦因：而且还有ESO会员，原料包简直是大杀器。没有原料包就得占用包裹装那些破烂，每天收拾包裹的时间和正常游戏时间一样，简直是变相强迫月租。

V：以前大家月租还要收拾包裹好像也没人说什么吧，说起来你们什么时候这么替玩家着想了？（指尼瑞瓦因）你最没资格说这个，你看看你那个变态的游戏系统。

尼瑞瓦因：又不是我设计的！你以为我想那样吗！

V：这个也不是我设计的啊！

特使：都给我停！你们怎么完全跳出到玩家的角度去了！这样这个吐槽大会就失去意义了啊！

V：网游不都这样么？

特使：别管玩家了，说说你自己的感受。

V：一个字——爽。

COC：因为你有特权嘛。

V：什么特权？

COC：别人的哀伤之刃都中看不中用，你的居然是个技能点。背刺百发百中，简直不科学也不魔法。

V：我的被发现几率高很多好吗？而且你们杀人多少罚金我多少罚金……

龙裔：咳咳，你好意思说罚金……你的罚金，居然，会被，遗忘！阿卡托什在上！那时代泰姆瑞尔的法律系统简直是一团糟好吗！

V：明明你那时候天际的法律系统才是一团糟。我在瓦伦森林偷了个东西，传送到晨风还是会被通缉。你看看你，一个天际省，换了个领地居然就没人管了！

COC：所以我那时候帝国的法律比你们的都好……不过到底为什么守卫会逐渐忘记罚金这回事！

尼瑞瓦因：大概是太多了平行世界的Vestige……守卫们忙不过来。

特使：都说了不要说这个！

V：我那里的守卫还是无敌的呢！

尼瑞瓦因：不然你更要横着走了。

COC：而且你那里黑暗兄弟会居然没灭门。

V：我知道你对你经历过的事情耿耿于怀，不过我那会儿也死了不少人……而且刚刚经历过第一次圣所净化，所以还是很惨的，我只是没有亲历罢了。

龙裔：你真幸运。不过说实话佛克瑞斯那个被灭了我没什么想法，尤其是阿斯垂德还是冲我来的，简直是现世报。

尼瑞瓦因：我好像消灭过一个圣所诶……（若有所思）

特使：大家都别闹了，下面是提问时间。（看向V）请问你觉得，DLC的出现和系统改变，是让ESO更加接近其他几代中的某一代，还是更与众不同了？

V：这怎么说呢，我觉得DLC还是在尽量继承传统的吧，当然也有自己的新东西，但毕竟整个系列是一个整体。

特使：怎样的传统？

V：比如盗贼公会一定有个偷自己人的贼，黑暗兄弟会一定有个叛徒在联合敌人杀自己人。

龙裔：ESO里面诺克图纳尔没有丢东西真不科学。

V：另外我插一句——上次我的猜测是对的，OL的标题果然叫做无限泰姆瑞尔。

尼瑞瓦因(冷冷）：我倒要看看怎么个无限法。等所有的地图都出来了要出什么。

V：出十六个湮灭领域DLC。

COC：我抗议！

V：那时候你还不是疯神呢，靠边站。

龙裔：出完了那个呢？

V：不知道……出海上的各种瞎编的小岛和小型陆地？如果说不lore-friendly就编个故事说这些岛后来发大水淹没了。

COC（嘲讽）：是啊，当年说以前的赛洛迪尔是丛林还可以强扭说成抄错了呢……

V：然后还可以出别的大陆，比如阿卡维尔什么的……

尼瑞瓦因：我比较感兴趣这个。理论上我去过那里。

龙裔：但是那就和标题对不上了啊……

COC：没有对不上，不然我的标题应该改成“赛洛迪尔”。

尼瑞瓦因：我的标题还是晨风呢，你看才只有一个岛的范围而已。

特使：话题跑到哪里去了！

V：哦抱歉……刚才说啥呢？DLC的系统改变吗……总结起来说我觉得大概还是与众不同的成分多。你看克莱格隆那个丧病的主线。

特使：哪里丧病。

V：连我都想吐槽lore-breaking啊！

特使：……唔，你是说那些星座都变成人跑出来很奇怪？

V：反正我觉得跟跑错了片场似的。

COC：不过这倒是个好点子，只不过确实有些突兀。

V：我不喜欢。

尼瑞瓦因：我觉得你只是不喜欢组队做任务……

V：那只是一方面而已。啊不过我喜欢洛斯加尔（Wrothgar）的故事。

特使：兽人吗……当年我可是没少被他们惊吓。

V：嗯，兽人其实也是政治斗争的一把好手……当然和布莱顿人还是不能比的。

龙裔：其实理论上你也有可能是兽人。

V：理论上你也有可能。

特使：喂这个对话太穿越了。

V：说回那个话题……其实每一代也各有特色，没有办法说哪一代才是最正统的。ESO毕竟还要照顾网游这个属性。所以我觉得这个问题本身就很矛盾。

特使：你说的也对。

V：而且你这个问题本身就很穿越！

特使：……

V：非要说的话也许更接近四代？

COC：……你不亏心吗？

V：因为都是同一批人做的，而且那个伟光正的劲头也接近四代。

COC（怒）：你伟光正完了就舒服了！我可好！！！

特使：息怒息怒…………这个不是上次说过了么，掐了别播！

V（缩成一团）：……

特使：好吧，那你来说说对DLC最喜欢的是哪一个。

V（犹豫）：黄金海岸和洛斯加尔非要选一个的话……有点难。我还是选黑暗兄弟会吧，为了哀伤之刃的无敌背刺。

特使：我记得你老早就惦记着杀人了……

V：我的愿望实现了！我还可以偷东西了！

尼瑞瓦因：你还是不能杀掉所有人。

龙裔：这样至少不会卡任务。（斜眼看尼瑞瓦因）我知道你经常因为杀掉错误的人卡任务……

尼瑞瓦因：……所以不要乱杀人啊！

COC（委屈地蹲在墙角）

V：你要是不开心你的剧情，也可以去屠城嘛。

COC：我没你这么变态。说起来，帝都怎么样？

V：挺好的，我每次进去都被平行世界的自己杀。

特使：……

V：你不让我说这个，倒是给我一个能接受的说法？

特使：随你吧……

V：帝都里面一片废墟，连摄政女皇都不知道去哪了，白金塔里面那个是假的。大家很担心皇位上没有人怎么办。

特使：其实可以把皇帝找回来啊……如果你没牺牲他的话……

V：我觉得默认剧情是牺牲了他。而且他这样子怎么可能回去嘛。

龙裔：不是满大陆都是皇帝和前皇帝吗？

V：对……大家现在都在刷皇帝，所以前皇帝称号也不怎么拉风。

特使：称号什么的……

V：你不知道，我这里越是响亮的称号越不值钱。泰姆瑞尔英雄满街都是，最拉风的是怪物杀手和钓鱼大师还有收集全部珍稀品得到的那个称号，走遍大陆也遇不到几个。如果真的有个什么很刁钻古怪的成就给一个“特使”这种称号，那一定是最受欢迎的。

（众人大笑）

COC：你认真的吗……

V：当然啦，我顶着“灭口者”的头衔晃荡都觉得比泰姆瑞尔英雄舒服。

龙裔（若有所思）：所以你连个代言者都没混上吗？

V：没办法，平行世界的我太多，都贬值了。顺便说……我那个代言者还挺性感的，可惜交流不多，除了耍酷我也看不出这个人怎么样……

COC：求别提……

龙裔：你别多说了，这位已经严重PTSD了。

V：不是都已经成为疯神了吗？还在乎这个。

尼瑞瓦因：你如果召唤出疯神人格来我跟你没完！

特使：打住！现在说说你最不喜欢的DLC。

V（一秒）：克莱格隆。

特使：毫无悬念。那么你最期待接下来去哪里冒险？

V：钟摆城！

尼瑞瓦因：你期待个正常人的地方不好么？

V：正因为那个地方不是人，所以才特别想去。

特使：那么今天就先到此为止吧，感觉大家没什么兴趣继续聊呢……

V：我继续去冒险了，顺便我提个建议可以吗？

特使：说。

V：下次叫来卡牌游戏Legends的主角一起如何？

特使（白眼）：你别以为这样可以替你拉仇恨。

V：不是啦，我知道我已经是MT了。

特使：这个问题以后再说。我们下次见！

 


	9. 瓦登费尔特辑

COC：大家好！好久不见，今天我们又聚在一起……

尼瑞瓦因：等下！为什么你们仨都在主持人席只有我和这家伙在嘉宾席……哪有三个主持人两个嘉宾这么诡异的搭配！

V：什么叫‘这家伙’？我以为你们对我的接受度已经高一些了！

尼瑞瓦因（斜了V一眼）：你知道你的接受度还有提升的可能性就闭嘴。

特使：咳咳，这个嘛，因为今天是瓦登费尔特辑，所以主要发言人当然是你俩咯。

龙裔：没错，其实我觉得我基本就只能是观众了。瓦登费尔在我那会儿已经不存在了……

尼瑞瓦因：这么悲伤的事就别反复提起来了……但是！我还是不想和这家伙单独搭伙做访谈！

V：我到底哪里得罪你了？

特使：丹莫都是这个态度，你溜达一大圈瓦登费尔还没习惯？

COC：不是因为“无限泰姆瑞尔”这个标题正好被V说中了还顺便嘲讽了一下尼瑞瓦因的智商？

尼瑞瓦因（瞪COC）：我哪有那么小心眼？

COC：而且某些人还有出一个DLC就出场一次的特权。

龙裔：而且传说中的晨风重制没有达成还被某些人的后台拿来卖了情怀。要我说晨风DLC真的是年度情怀大作。

特使：不要继续这样穿越的话题！

尼瑞瓦因：不过这话倒也没错。

V：一上岸被守卫带到政府工作人员的办公室里面释放这种程序都一样。到处城市的感觉也非常熟悉，何止是情怀，简直就是勾起鲜活记忆旧梦重温啊！

尼瑞瓦因：所以辛达尼恩感觉如何？

V：没出门就撞到摔死的法师以及传说中Fargoth，稍微有点遗憾。

尼瑞瓦因：不过你见到了传说中的跳蚤大巴。

V：我还有幸见到了还没建成黑檀心部分的维威克城。

尼瑞瓦因：我之前说的如果见到维威克帮我揍他一顿，你揍了吗？

V（自豪）：我做的事情比揍他一顿还要带♂感。

（其余几人因为哲学符号统统凑了上来。）

V（压低声音）：在他昏迷不醒的时候占他便宜！从操作意义来说呢，他躺床上的时候大家纷纷上去做俯卧撑。至于具体可以表达到什么分级，大家自由地……

尼瑞瓦因：他还有这样的时候呢？下次记得截图。

特使：喂！

V：当然有截图。

特使：喂喂！

尼瑞瓦因：咳咳，所以到底是为什么他会这样？

V：巴巴斯干的好事，为了帮他主人进入钟摆城。当然我最后救了他也打败了巴巴斯。

尼瑞瓦因：你怎么这么想不开要救他！（摔）

V：那个倒霉的谎石因为维威克神力被偷，差点掉下来，我还想活命呢！你可没看到当时那个场景可是惊心动魄！

龙裔：这么忠诚真的不是假的巴巴斯吗？我当时遇到他可是被威尔赶了出来！不过说起来，你对于死亡不是已经习惯了吗？

V：其实理论上来说我是先到了瓦登费尔然后才被偷走了魂。严格来说那时候还不是无魂者，所以我并不想死。

COC：我就知道这个制作组不靠谱。这样瓦登费尔根本就强行挤掉了主线的完整性。

V：出门就有人告诉你“我偷看了制作组的设定本”这种主线没有也无所谓。

特使（翻白眼，懒得出声）

COC：没错，不能怪你这么想。

特使（打断）：所以说，我听说那时代也有假的尼瑞瓦因？

尼瑞瓦因：那东西随时随地都有，我很习惯。

V：也难怪，我听说的尼瑞瓦因可拉风了。甚至还有人告诉我，尼瑞瓦因的出现是为了——（正色，模仿）——make Morrowind great again!

（除了尼瑞瓦因所有人笑成一团）

尼瑞瓦因（石化）：……我从未见过如此高级黑……还是高级粉……已经分不清了（抱头）。

V（拍肩）：别往心里去，你知道灰烬之民的传说都不靠谱嘛……他们什么都不懂盲目憧憬了一位伟大领袖而已，最后虽然说你是好心要处理掉一些历史遗留问题，但其实真正的结果也不可避免，你说是吧？

尼瑞瓦因（瞟）：你这话说的是我吗？

V：不是。

特使：我警告你们如果穿越到超过TES系列之外的事情上去，我就再启动一次纳米迪安。

V：好的好的，你冷静……再说这也不是我穿越的，是他们非要用这个梗。我当时差点笑场。

特使（冷冷）：你这句台词没有意义。

V（抿嘴）：大家懂就好。

COC：所以最后那个假的尼瑞瓦因怎么样了？

V：都在阿祖拉的转世洞里头了。这种差点折腾死全岛的货不死还有天理么？

尼瑞瓦因：在奈恩上什么时候有过天理？

V：别以为我不知道你在想什么。但是我必须得说，尼瑞瓦这种白莲花伟光正还开挂的主不死的惨无人道才是真没天理。

尼瑞瓦因（抱头）：虽然听起来很过分但是我不得不承认……然而我诅咒你出门被一万只cliff racer追打！！

V（大笑）：这不可能，它们从来不主动攻击我，如果是Warden的话，它们还个技能点呢。

尼瑞瓦因（绝望）：阿祖拉啊收了我吧！

龙裔（若有所思）：所以说，那个时代泥蟹是中立生物，cliff racer是朋友，各种动物都可以当宠物还可以当坐骑……简直听起来像是天堂。

V：嗯，除了全大陆每一个角落都出事，不但地上出事天上也出事，其他的都挺好的。

特使：从自然和人文地理的角度，你们觉得瓦登费尔有什么大的变化吗？

尼瑞瓦因：我前世的时候没有瓦登费尔。

特使：没问你那个！

V：我那时候进不去红山。

尼瑞瓦因（嘲讽）：真可惜啊，你要是能提前杀了达格斯·乌尔，就给我省了好大力气了。

V：别跟我说达格斯，我还为了他们家一件袍子在地洞里面刷怪呢……

尼瑞瓦因：你真有瘾。

V：我有一个地方特别不懂，为什么巴尔莫拉是哈拉鲁风格的房子，里面住着瑞多然？

尼瑞瓦因：我以为你去纳西斯的时候已经见过哈拉鲁了。

V：那时候哈拉鲁的势力还没渗透瓦登费尔？

COC：或者只是制作组想要卖情怀。其实很有可能你那时候，瑞多然住在巴尔莫拉，后来地域有所变动，毕竟都过了这么久。

V：没错，那时候奥达汝因还是灰烬之民的领地。

尼瑞瓦因：而且根据我的观察，其实房子的形制大概只和气候有关，不绝对对应家族。巴尔莫拉那个地方不受尘灰暴任何影响，没有必要都把房子埋在地底下。尤其是第二纪元的时候尘灰暴没那么严重。

V：说得通。不过那个恶心巴拉的蘑菇塔楼倒是泰尔瓦尼的特色。

尼瑞瓦因：我很庆幸我生活在一个低画质的时代。

特使：你要是喜欢低画质可以来跟我换像素点的时代。

尼瑞瓦因：多谢你的好意，但是像素点也有像素点的恶心之处。比如所有人都一个模样。

V：好奇你到我的世界会不会晕3D？

特使：你再穿越我就踢你出去！

尼瑞瓦因：说起来泰尔瓦尼家族还是那么变态？

V：一如既往。而且当时明明有黑檀心联盟禁止奴隶，但泰尔瓦尼家族完全 don’t give a fuck。而且他们家族有毒，不但黑暗精灵们这德行，加入了他们家族的亚龙人都一副为了自己的成就不管不顾的样子。

龙裔：听起来我见到的那位泰尔瓦尼真的还是很可以接受的……

V：其实我那时候他们还没太变态？除了彼此看不上到处给人使绊子种族歧视对奴隶完全没有怜悯意外，其实还好。

COC：那你给我说说什么叫不好？

尼瑞瓦因：不好大概就是……做人体实验把自己用死灵法术延长生命并且用腐烂的kwama蛋装饰自己的房子？

V：听起来更恶心了……

尼瑞瓦因：不过瑞多然家族没给你什么麻烦吧？他们家重视荣誉，我跟他们合作还挺愉快，至少没有被性骚扰也没被神经病行为雷到。

V：他们家的问题就是太重视荣誉了，连自己的亲人都可以为了家族利益而牺牲。到头来这些被压抑和藏匿的东西都会反噬。然而这对他们来说应该都无所谓吧，只要家族的好名声保持下去，其中有多少痛苦和流血和见不得人的安排，没有人会真的在意。

尼瑞瓦因：我还真不大记得自己遇到过这样极端的事情，不过你这么一说，我觉得确实有些道理。

特使：这听起来和伊利亚克湾那边的布莱顿那些贵族的行为也没差嘛。

V：这话看你怎么说。那些贵族其实更接近泰尔瓦尼，所谓的规则和道德只是政治行为，只是为了让大家不撕破脸。他们自己知道这一套就是个丑陋的游戏，但是因为有利可图而乐此不疲。而瑞多然是真情实感地相信那一套东西，为了所谓的规则和名誉不惜一切代价。

龙裔：我思考过这个问题——同样是带来了不可挽回的伤害，为了利益的明知故犯，和发自真心地以为这是正确的事情而犯下罪行，哪一个更加不可饶恕？

（沉默半晌）

COC：我觉得都不可饶恕。

龙裔：你觉得哪个更让你生气？

COC：并不生气，反正一切都要归于疯狂。（正色，深沉）

特使（连连摆手）：不，希奥格拉斯在这时候不需要出来发言。

尼瑞瓦因（转向V）：但是我觉得你遇到的那个把自己儿子坑了的议员，大概也并不是觉得自己做的是对的。

V：嗯，不包括他们觉得灰烬之民的命不算命的话。

尼瑞瓦因（摊手）：无法反驳。不过丹莫一向都是种族歧视的一把好手。

V：不知道和傲特莫哪个更严重一点。

尼瑞瓦因：傲特莫无差别歧视，丹莫是等级性歧视。傲特莫觉得除了傲特莫都是劣等。丹莫觉得精灵比人类强，然后人类比野兽人强。丹莫对于其他精灵与其说是歧视不如说是信仰和观念不合带来的排斥感。

V：这么说其实丹莫并不歧视其他精灵？但是仍旧有木精灵和高精灵作为奴隶存在。

尼瑞瓦因：哦，这个和歧视关系不大，他们对丹莫同族也会奴役的。再说灰烬之民其实不也是丹莫？虽然他们不这么自称就是了。

龙裔：听你们一说我觉得第四纪元他们废除了奴隶制简直是奇迹。

尼瑞瓦因：相信我，肯定还有人私底下蓄养奴隶和走私奴隶。

龙裔：南晨风当时被亚龙人入侵，我想就算有人蓄养奴隶，大概也是亚龙人把他们当奴隶。

V：考虑到南晨风最大的城市泪城是臭名昭著的德莱斯家族的主城，我一点都不同情他们。

尼瑞瓦因：虽然哈拉鲁家族的人见钱眼开唯利是图，但是至少在奴隶制问题上我不能不赞同他们。可惜这些家伙已经被开除晨风五大家族了。

龙裔：没关系，两百年后没人care什么晨风大家族了。除了索瑟姆上残存的瑞多然。老内洛斯都对什么家族名誉兴趣不大，除了能为他自己服务的那部分。

特使：我倒是好奇龙裔的时代以后会变成什么样呢？感觉帝国分崩离析，到处战火不断，好像世界末日就要到来了一样。

V：世界末日哪有那么容易到来？要到来我那时候就到来了。（看COC）对吧？

COC：没事，帝国人表示世界末日到来我们第一个死，其他的人你们加油。

尼瑞瓦因：不，魔族入侵之类巨龙回归的事情不会带来世界末日。真正的末日来自于凡人之手。

特使：太对了。

龙裔：附议。凡是带来大规模毁灭的事情，比如西部的扭曲和瓦登费尔的毁灭，都是人为作的。反而是外来力量的入侵，当时虽然惨烈，但是其实没有什么本质上的毁灭性结果。

特使：但这不是我能控制的！

尼瑞瓦因：你抢了我的台词，而且启动纳米迪安的你没资格说这话。

特使：晨风搞成那样不是因为尼瑞瓦信任矮人和审判席和沃林·达格斯？那句话怎么说，奸佞当道必有庸主。

尼瑞瓦因：我不觉得审判席可以被称为“奸佞”这么听起来就很low的东西……他们段数太高，尼瑞瓦玩不过他们是正常的，达格斯和矮人王也不是什么随便的小爬虫。另外你说尼瑞瓦是庸主，我觉得晨风人民不会赞同的。

特使：晨风人民也不会赞同审判席其实是伪神。

龙裔：可是他们已经赞同了。

COC：而且赛洛迪尔还都在对尼瑞瓦因的英雄事迹交口称赞。

特使：你们不能这样……（泪目）

V（拍肩）：安啦，启动纳米迪安这个设定只是制作组用来擦屁股的强行设定，谁都知道龙破和制作组的设定本一样，是剧情圆不上的时候的终极大招。

特使（欲言又止）：好吧，你们愿意怎么穿越就怎么穿越好了。

V（得意）：那我就先回去make Tamriel great again咯！

（其余三人大笑）

V：临走之前我能提个建议吗？

特使：什么？

V：下次可以来个黑暗兄弟会特辑，叫上Legends的被遗忘的英雄。

COC：我拒绝！

尼瑞瓦因：我也拒绝！我当时都没有黑暗兄弟会！

特使：这可由不得你，这要看观众想不想看咯？如果有人有兴趣的话，请把魔法箭头移动到留言框内并留下您的宝贵意见和建议！我们会积极考虑和采纳任何有意义的观众来信的！我们下次见！

（大家开始退场，V两步跑回来）

V：顺便，现在玩家住房系统开放，我也买了海景房。欢迎大家去我的房子做客哦！

（特使拉住V，扯下）

 


	10. 传奇+刀锋特辑（含有部分ESO）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为庆祝我重新回到老滚世界并且更好地吐槽，再开一章。
> 
> 简称重新规划：  
> 二代：Agent  
> 三代：N  
> 四代：COC  
> 五代：LDB  
> ESO：V  
> 卡牌：FH  
> 手游：Blade

（3,4,5,OL主角坐在现场七嘴八舌）  
N：时隔这么久了突然把我们叫来什么事儿啊？  
COC（斜眼）：又是ESO特辑吧，出了不少东西了。  
V（搓手）：看到了传说中的索萨·希尔，迫不及待想要炫耀一下呢。  
N：我都没看到活的……只有一具干瘪尸体。  
LDB：你不是前世见过？  
N：前世的谁还记得！我都不记得我自己前世什么样子了。说起来你在希尔的纪念地看到我前世的样子了吗？”  
V：看不清。别想了，制作组不会让我们看清楚的。  
COC：某些人如果在的话要吐槽你了。  
V（压低声音）：希尔对你绝对是真爱，尼瑞瓦大人。  
N（炸）：不许这么叫我！而且我才不相信他的真爱！  
V：没有没有，我认真的，他应该是得到了神力以后发现自己失去了生命中最宝贵的东西从此以后看破红尘一切都不再重要只等着结局的到来……多么感人的故事。  
N（白眼）：没有他晨风不会变成这个鬼样子，感人个头！制作组完全就是故意卖个噱头吧！  
LDB：我都想替特使吐槽你了……话说我们主持人迟到了啊，平时都不会这样的？  
Agent（带着两个人急匆匆上）：抱歉我因为有点事来晚了！作者交代我，本来这次打算搞成全系列特辑所以想要让1代主角也上，结果后来考虑到，反正红卫啊战矛啊Travels啊作者都没玩过所以反正怎样都不全，所以干脆不要拉1代主角来当背景板了又不知道该写什么，决定重点集中在新主角和有新内容的作品了。  
众人（沉默）  
LDB：是不是这就是我们可以穿越不会被吐槽的意思？  
Agent：不是的！我们还是要正经一点！来我给你们介绍两位新的嘉宾。TES：Blades主角和TES：legends主角！来自我介绍一下。  
N（低声）：上次说了是想让卡牌游戏主角来，没想到多了一个？  
LDB（低声）：玩家们也不想看到手游的……他们都很想要6代然并卵……  
Agent：咳咳！  
Blade（阴郁）  
LDB：啊不是你的错……我没有看不起你的意思。  
Blade：因为5代赚钱多反复炒冷饭还有人买你就可以随便吐槽别人吗？你不如等到出了冰箱版和微波炉版再来说吧。  
LDB(笑）：没有啦，还是手游赚钱多，核心氪金玩家都在手游这边。而且人家别的游戏是付钱可以多玩，你这个可倒好，付了钱是为了跳过任务不玩。这还是很有创造力的。  
（………………一行乌鸦飞过……………………）  
Agent（按住愤怒的Blade）：你们都给我停下来！大家要记住我们禁止这样的穿越话题，都有点代入感不行吗？  
V：就是啊，好歹你们所在的游戏也是同一个制作组做的。  
COC：但不是同一个分社？  
Agent：你们……  
V：哦对，是核心制作组偷偷吞掉了Escalation后让他们做的。  
N：我明明记得是加拿大的……  
Agent：够了！！！（看向两位新人）你们……现在打退堂鼓还来得及。  
FH（摊手）：我其实无所谓，反正是外包的。  
Agent（白眼）  
Blade：我觉得没什么可以介绍的。  
FH：附议。  
Agent：刚才只是个误会啦别生气了……  
Blade：不是生气，真的觉得没啥可以介绍的。我是个浩大战争以后从梭莫手底下逃出去的刀锋战士，回到故乡重建家园安居乐业每天跑腿过着幸福的生活，不断重复看起来没什么区别的跑腿任务，如果你给我宝石我可以省去你很多时间。（瞟）  
LDB：刚才抱歉了，我不是要针对你的，只是我对刀锋会有点心理阴影。（小小声）加上没有6代的怨念……  
Agent（装作没听到LDB最后一句话，看向FH）：你也来说说？  
FH：我更没什么可说的，我都被遗忘了。  
Agent：别这样，你的称号其实还是比我好一点的。  
FH：我其实觉得我并不是主角你们找错人了。  
Agent：什么？  
FH:主角明明是Kellen和Nagh。（摊手）  
V：这种串线索的人怎么能算？  
FH：为什么不算？我后来都退场了。  
Agent：那你也是主角啊，不然总不能说刺客信条：大革命的主角是玩家本人吧。  
所有人齐齐盯着特使。  
Agent（尴尬）：……既然是两位新人来了偶尔穿越一点点还是可以的。咳咳，说回正题，那什么，你退场了这个问题其实是因为………………（犹豫）  
N（接上）：他们换了制作组。  
Agent（盯）  
N（盯回去）  
Agent：……而且也是故事需要嘛，毕竟有一个选项里面你死了。  
COC：有些人终于找到同病相怜的人啦。  
Blade：所以又有龙破吗？  
FH：为了不没完没了的龙破，所以只好不管我重新开始一个故事了。其实反正也很合理。  
Agent：怎么讲？  
FH：被遗忘的英雄太一言难尽了啊。你看，我是通过一个人的叙述来出场的，然后我做了这么牛逼的事情，取得了决定性的胜利，打败了Naarifin，在泰姆瑞尔的又双叒叕一次濒临毁灭之际拯救了它，但是我还是没有名字没有性别种族年龄身份……  
Blade：这个人家解释了，因为你戴了皇帝的头盔，最后boss以为你是皇帝。  
FH：然后我在接下来的两个DLC里面继续被遗忘了吗？  
V：万能的游戏机制……  
FH：游戏机制也是你们可以玩家自设人物所以不得不没有这些信息，这些之后都是要玩家补全的，请问我为什么要被遗忘？谁来给我补全？  
N（低声）：玩家脑内补全。  
FH：你们也说过，泰姆瑞尔识字率百分百，什么鸡零狗碎都要记日记，临死前都不忘记写几笔，居然都没有人劳驾写一下我的名字身份？  
N（低声）：他们都记些没用的东西，有用的什么都不写，不然围绕尼瑞瓦和尼瑞瓦因预言也不会有那么多乱七八糟的说法。  
FH（激动）：而且我存在的年代是浩大战争，距离5代只有25年。阿斯垂德，巴贝特之类的人都还活着到了天际圣所，还有西塞罗也是证人，他们都把我遗忘了是闹哪样？  
（………………两行乌鸦飞过…………………）  
LDB：更……更有代入感？（勉强）  
V：不是，你听我解释啊，这个不能自设人物所以被遗忘合理不合理我们先不谈，但是你说有人和你一起冒险过但是不记得你的名字和身份，我觉得很正常。  
FH：为什么？  
V：因为和我一起冒险过的人再见我的时候也不记得我啊？就比如艾斯维尔章节吧，过了主线再去艾斯维尔那里见带着护符跑了的Tharn，他就这么厚着脸皮对你指手画脚让你帮他擦屁股不提以前的事。如果你先做了艾斯维尔的主线，Cadwell那里撒了那么多狗血以后，再在冷港见到他就两个人都不认识彼此了的状态——不但他不记得我，我也不记得他了。所以说失忆症这种事情，不但NPC通用，主角都难以避免，还是请你不要太在意。  
（……………………三行乌鸦飞过…………………）  
COC：这么无厘头的事情居然被你讲的那么诚恳……  
V:COC，这个你应该熟悉啊，你那边的剧情不也这种前后不搭风格吗？我们这两个是同一批人做的……  
COC：我的好歹是一个完整的剧情，所以还没有这么不搭。  
FH：而且换了制作组我就退场了。都不知道后来是不是我继续主角呢。好可惜啊我都没见见传说中的疯神。  
COC：是好可惜啊你没见到我！  
FH：对啊，我的时代疯神已经换人了啊！  
N：从lore的原理讲，不一定是你。而且你很可能没有结束灰色行进。  
COC：什么鬼，这类似的对话我们不是进行过一遍了吗？不要说这种lore问题！按照访谈设定来不行吗？  
Blade：虽然我不大懂但是……这个故事没说是发生在第四纪元的？也许是疯神换人以前的事？  
COC（突然激动）：Blade！在你的城市里那个疯神是我！  
Blade：对哦，那个收宝石改模样的疯子确实好像是你！（也激动了起来）  
COC：看到一个活着的刀锋成员我很开心！我和他们合作愉快！虽然我的皇帝最后去和阿卡托什在一起了……  
Blade：没事，我的皇帝也在战争中受了重伤，还被迫签订了屈辱条约，但是我们活着就有希望！  
（两人用力握手）  
Agent:突然就伤感而又愉悦了起来？  
FH：皇帝受伤的时候我还在现场呢……  
LDB：说不定你们俩认识？  
FH：认识不认识不重要，我们都是没有名字的被历史遗忘的重要人物。而且还没有人替我补全。  
Agent：而且你还死了。  
FH：你这么想找个人陪你死？抱歉我只有一半的几率死了。  
Agent：但是你退场了……  
FH：我也许只是退休了，反正我也要被人遗忘的，当英雄没意思。  
V：别这样在意遗忘这件事，你说不定后面还能出场。  
FH：我表示怀疑。  
Agent：喂你们两个把话题扯到哪里去了？来说说各自的难忘经历吧。  
Blade：我先来吧，因为我没什么可说的。  
Agent：…………  
Blade：我的难忘经历就是，最后一个boss好难打，作者拒绝氪金还没过。  
Agent：……下一个。  
FH：我可以冒充纳米迪安的复制品的复制品吸收洛克汗之心的复制品！  
V：好绕嘴……说起来你见到了希尔的回忆？  
FH：是的，希尔被杀死的场景我看到了。  
N：啊……你看到了我错过的时刻。希尔当时什么状态？好遗憾我没见到他最后一面。  
FH：他当时在很吃力的装逼。  
N：……什么鬼？  
FH：无魂者你那边的写手写的希尔bigger太高，我们这边制作组hold不住，感觉是想要复制希尔在OL里面的那种高深莫测我已经看穿了一切但又语焉不详的感觉，但是出来的效果很搞笑。感觉是努力装逼而塑料感十足的尴尬状态。  
V：那可是我们的新任loremaster写的，当然没法比（昂）。所以是因为这个制作组被换掉了吗？  
FH：那倒应该不是……  
Agent（自言自语）：我是不是应该重新申明禁止穿越言论……  
V：啊我好怀念索萨·希尔，真想有机会再见他一面！  
Blade：能看到这么多传说中的人物活着的样子真是令人羡慕，我连帝国的辉煌都没赶上……只看到它崩坏的过程，太让人难过了。  
LDB：我也没赶上，还被刀锋会折腾那么久。跑腿也就算了，让我杀了老灰胡子龙不能忍。  
Blade：你好歹也没有看它衰落，在你心目中它就是个无关紧要的符号，已经衰落的历史。可对我来说不一样。  
LDB：我感觉我是碰到了一切收场曲终人散的年代。  
Agent：你这话太不吉利了，小心从此以后被咒的没有6代。  
LDB：不是已经在做了呢吗？  
Blade：按照这个作死的劲头，说不定什么时候公司就倒闭了。  
V：不能这样，我还要畅游泰姆瑞尔和新的湮灭领域呢。  
N：没关系这个系列会被卖掉的然后换人继续做。  
Agent（吼）：你们都给我闭嘴！  
（所有人噤声，感觉说错了话很委屈的样子。）  
Agent：没有公司会买这种脑洞特别大的有病IP继续做的！下一个话题！  
（………………四行乌鸦………………）  
Agent：下一个话题，咳咳，你们最大的敌人是谁？Blade我知道是最后的boss还没打过的对吧？  
Blade：现在是，以前是三个小时才能打开的银色箱子。  
（众人大笑）  
Blade：不是我说的，制作组自己说的。  
FH:我的是……黑暗兄弟会，困难模式的金库守卫。  
Agent：别跟我说也是因为作者暂时还没打过。  
FH：你好聪明啊。  
Agent：……我就知道。那下一个话题，你们说说目前为止冒险的感想？这个大家都可以参与……不过没有新内容的大概也没有什么可说的。  
V（抢着）：钟摆城和夏暮岛和艾斯维尔还有所有的新DLC统统都很棒！除了剧情越来越接不上了以外……  
Agent：但是作者并没有玩完所有的DLC和艾斯维尔。  
N：看起来你这是之前憋了很久的穿越言论终于百无禁忌地打算一口气说完了。  
V：我觉得新的开场全都不make sense，只有原来的冷港开头才是合理的。  
COC：但是如果你做了一半主线然后去艾斯维尔，继续和Cadwell和Tharn在两个仿佛平行世界一样的故事里反复穿越冒险，岂不是更奇怪。  
V：但是现在也可以这样啊。  
LDB：自由度和剧情接得上不可兼得。  
V：制作组明明可以通过微调对话内容来让它自然一点，但是显然他们不愿意这样做。  
LDB：你知道那样又会出多少bug吗？  
Agent（看FH）：你说说吧。  
FH：我的感想就是我喜欢疯神的那个故事，但是主角不是我。虽然我觉得那个主角挺惨的……不是我也没什么问题。  
COC（吟诵调）：痛苦使人疯狂～但是痛苦也是财富！生命的见证人！  
FH（按住）：我收回之前惋惜没见过疯神的话，请你不要现场表演发疯。（沉吟）其实黑暗兄弟会的故事也还挺有趣的。  
COC：又灭一个圣所嘛。  
LDB：这个毫无悬念。  
V：只有我只是灭圣所的旁观者，你们都是下手的或者相关者。  
Agent：写故事讲究恶有恶报……  
V：要我说并不是这样的。黑暗兄弟会就是崇拜死亡的，死亡是他们的最好归宿。他们的结局就该是归于西迪斯。本来死亡和兄弟友爱就是矛盾的，而死亡才是他们的根本目标，兄弟友爱只是权宜之计。所以最后所有人死在自己的兄弟姐妹手下，这本来就是黑暗兄弟会最核心的东西所在。  
N：……你说的好有哲理哦，搞得我都想加入了。  
LDB：对嘛反正有主角光环死的不是我们。  
V：说到死亡，我好开心我可以当死灵法师了！  
COC：你好像一直热衷于犯罪行为。  
V：不犯罪叫什么上古卷轴？说实话我很期待可以吃人肉回血的戒指。  
Agent：咳咳，下一个。  
Blade（呆滞）：材料好难找。  
Agent：什么？  
Blade（继续呆滞）：感想啊——建筑材料好难找。等待锻造时间好漫长，修东西好贵，任务好重复，bug好多。  
V：一个手游你有什么期待。  
Blade：我也是上古卷轴世界的一部分。再说这个游戏的目标是跨平台对战，手机对战VR，还可以开会伪装成查资料其实在打游戏……虽然很难说游戏和会议哪个无聊。  
FH：你不要就这样自己吐槽完了，很尴尬的。  
Blade：到底谁会玩这种游戏的VR啊。  
LDB：但是……  
Blade：而且索尼也不会合作的。  
FH：附议。  
Agent：你不要这样……还是有很多人喜欢的。  
Blade：制作组还尝试在商店里卖武器。后来被人骂的取消了。  
V：问题听起来有点严重。至少我这里还只是装饰品？还有人物格子改种族之类的……  
Blade：还有修理套装和药水和经验卷轴。  
（突然门外飘过）一个陌生的声音：为什么你卖这些东西就没事，我这里卖个修理套装就要挨骂？  
Agent（警觉站起）：谁！谁在说话！  
V（懒洋洋，大声回复）：因为我这边有剧情和NPC！我也没有尼龙袋问题！  
（……………………五行乌鸦……………………）  
Agent（喃喃）：这样真的好吗……………………  
LDB：而且你不用捡垃圾超负重。  
V:在材料包出现之前OL被称为物品栏整理游戏。  
LDB：但是你不会挨饿不会渴。  
V：现在不吃个饭不好意思下地牢啊。  
Agent（气鼓鼓准备出门）：你们这样我不如把辐射主角都拉进来。  
V（扯住）：急什么，不一定什么时候就会有crossover访谈的。  
N：就是，反正上古卷轴和辐射其实是同一个世界观的不同kalpa。  
Agent：并没有这种设定！……不过仔细想想还挺带感的。奥杜因归来以后世界重置，然后就是辐射的世界啦。  
V（点头）：然后就是星域的世界了。  
（……………………六行……………………）  
V：还有人说其实Prey和Dishonored是……（被Agent按住嘴消音）  
N：如果有辐射的访谈不如多问问新维加斯相关的话题，比如那一百万美元的纠纷……（被Agent另一只手按住嘴）  
Agent（摔桌）：这主持人我不想当了！  
Blade（面无表情）：我可以当，因为我没有什么可说的。  
LDB：可是接下来不是要谈谈对未来的畅想吗？  
Agent：终于有个人说句人话。  
FH：我的畅想就是我想继续出场。  
Blade：我的畅想就是……请给我更多的建筑材料。  
Agent：关于冒险呢？  
Blade：什么冒险？我和你们不一样，你们是旅行者，我是家里蹲，不管做完什么事情都要回到我的城市里，看着一地的废墟愁苦收集不出足够的材料。而且我这里的最终boss就在我城市核心区的地下，惊不惊喜意不意外！  
LDB：你说的让我想到了我风舵城的凶宅……  
Agent：你好像一直都不满意，难道就没有什么喜欢的地方？  
Blade（沉思）  
FH：我有！我喜欢那些有趣的其他游戏梗牌。比如鸡牌，杀了会出现一行愤怒的村民，还有没裤子的丹莫和他的裤子，诸如此类。  
N：啊，丢了裤子的老兄！好怀念！  
LDB：鸡神到哪里都是鸡神。  
FH：还有巨大鸡神。哦，还有毛骨悚然的餐叉和瓦巴杰克！  
COC： My precious。（咕噜语调）  
Agent（斜眼）：Blade你要是再想不起来，他们就不知道又要穿越到哪里去了。  
Blade（挤上主持人位置）：太为难我了，要不然我来对付他们的穿越，你给我说说你喜欢你的冒险的哪部分怎么样？  
Agent：我喜欢……  
Blade：……  
Agent：其实作者也只玩了2代主线。  
Blade（默默离开主持人位置）  
Agent：真的没有吗？  
Blade：非要说的话，就是每周一个免费金箱子。  
LDB：你不喜欢你可以杀死梭莫吗？  
Blade：他们杀了我的导师，我有什么可高兴的。  
LDB：节哀……  
V：我喜欢艾斯维尔里面Tharn对我解释，Euraxia如何逼迫虎人老老实实接受她的压榨那一段。  
Agent：还有呢？  
V（兴奋）：还有夏暮岛的种族主义者最后都是阴谋家；还有一个移民到夏暮岛的非高精灵反对开放夏暮岛。  
Agent（擦汗）：还有吗……  
V（举手）：假的尼瑞瓦因说，Make Morrowind great again!  
N（斜眼）：杀他的时候你很爽吧？  
V（wink wink)  
Blade：这么说你让我想起来，我们城市里有一个祭司整天讲仁义道德供奉圣灵，最后发现其实是个叛徒内鬼。  
Agent：毫不意外。  
Blade：对了，打龙也还是蛮爽的。  
V:对哦，我还可以去月亮上打龙！其实龙虽然看起来很俗套，但是打完了真的很有成就感。  
N：龙是这种high fantasy必不可少的要素。  
V：我听你好像在讽刺我。  
N：有人不承认3代以后所有的上古卷轴游戏也就是因为突然向high fantasy的风格转变。  
COC：我好像中枪了。  
LDB：但是你并没有龙。  
V（向LDB）：龙吼好帅的！你能教我吗？  
LDB：我是天生看一遍就会，并不知道怎么教。  
Agent：听起来你对未来的期待之一就是可以学龙吼。  
V：虽然觉得不大可能，但是我身为主角，似乎也不能把话说得太死。尤其是制作组到后来没什么可做了的时候……  
FH：其实我理论上是可以使用龙吼的？  
Agent：……这个……  
LDB：似乎也不能说不对，但是确实哪里不对。  
FH：那就只能说主角并不是我，而是玩家自己了（摊手）。  
Blade：和刺客信条一样。  
Agent（涨红脸）：你在节目的最后一句话你就是吐槽我吗！  
（两人追跑而下）  
FH：这就是……结束了的意思吗？  
V：大概……是？可惜我还没说完最后一句。  
N：什么？  
V：虽然这个比龙吼还不可能，但是……如果我有VR冒险就好了。  
FH：我说不定可以期待一下（沉思）。  
LDB：特别晕。真的，特别晕。  
V：但是那么美丽的世界如果是VR该多么好。  
COC：我的大饼脸的世界如果有VR会不会把玩家吓哭。  
N：……（不发表感想）。  
FH：总之今天的访谈我还是很开心的。希望接下来还有机会参加。  
V（沉痛拍肩）  
FH（突然沉痛）  
（众人下）


End file.
